Rikku - Game On
by Basilis
Summary: He was a normal gamer, who played his favorite game series 'Hyperdimension Neptunia' until he got a mysterious message. 'When you could go to an alternative world like the one you admire, would you go' And then his life changed completly. OCxHarem [Halted because of other story]
1. Prologue

I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia

''Talk''

'thought'

**System related **

It was a normal day like any other. The sixteen years old boy, Rikku, was playing a game on his gameconsole. After he cleared a dungeon, once he checked the menu screen, It showed him the playtime **[999 59:59]**. It was then, when a strange message appeared ''When you could go to an alternative world like the one you admire, would you go?'' **[Yes/No] **taken aback he clicked at **[Yes] **without realising it, an overwhelming and extremly bright light absorbed him. The only thing he could see before he lost conscious was another message.

''_Then don't regret it and live your new life to your fullest. It will be a game filled with danger, fun, adventures, so show me your life, will it be a herotic one or …_''

Before he could read the rest, the light already seperated him from his room... and his world.

While he was unconscious he rememdered what his life was like. Rikku was the popular type of guy, he was good-looking with his raven-black hair that was brushed to his left site and covered one of his shiney ruby-red eyes. The 1,84 meter tall teenager was also smart with 93 percent in almost every subject. That he was athletic as well was a given, good at every sport, strong and fast. The only reason the girls weren't all over him was that he didn't talk much and only played games. His favorite game series is 'Hyperdimesion Neptunia' in every title he had every item, maximal playtime, maximal money, every DLC, every trophie their is to earn and all characters were at the highest level. Now Rikku started to come to his sense and opened his eyes, when he saw what was before him, his eyes widened in surprise.'This can't be … I'm in hyperdimension?! But wait could it be...' For a secound he was lost in thoughts as he decided to try a few things. ''**Menu **'' after he saw a few options, he confirmed everything and looked through it.

**Menu ** **Status**

**Rikku**

**LV: 1**

**HP: 4570/4570**

**SP: 960/960**

**NEXT: 1500**

**EXP: 0**

**Weapon: Demonic Blade(Saber)/Bloody Sword(Greatsword)**

**Armlet: Cursed Braclet**

**Ring: STR-Ring**

**Disk: -**

**Clothes: Black Fighting Suit**

**Accessory: One black Glove (right hand) **

**STR: 893**

**VIT: 465**

**INT: 638**

**MEN: 387**

**AGI: 782**

**TEC: 412**

**LUK: 346**

**MOV: 6**

'That's interesting, my stats are simply overpowered and my equipment is also unique, especialy that I'm wielding two swords. Let's hunt a bit and look how much my stats will rise when I get a level up.' Rikku looked around and found out that he was at the beginner forest.

**Battle begin**

'huh...? A fight? Ok my enemy is a Dogoo... No wait, their a 3 of them.' He draw his two swords and took a fighting stance.

A Dogoo rushed at him, but Rikku could easily dodge the attack. The other two also tried to damage him, but they failed.

'So it's not a round-based fighting system, huh?' While he was thinking he spun in a cyrcil and defeated the Dogoo group.

**Defeated: Dogoo x3 **

**Gained EXP: 300**

**Item: Healing Grass **

'Not bad, well then... Let's start the game' Rikku thought to himself with a grin.

Meanwhile in Planetune...

''NEPTUNE-SAN!'' Histoire said as she stormed into the room of Planetunes CPU.

''Woah! Hisi, what's up with you? You totally scared me.'' Neptune said as she jumped up.

As usuall the goddess was lazy and did nothing but playing games. The short pink-haired girl quickly stood up and looked at the little fairy-like girl, that was flowing in midair on a book. The little blond girl stared at Neptune with a stern expression.'' I feeled a energy abnormality in the forest near Planetune. It was similar to the time when you traveled between here and Ultradimension, so I think that, again, someone got into another dimension by mistake. I will inform the other CPUs so you and Nepgear-san go to the field and search for the person.''

''Then we will go, too!'' a girl with long hazle-brown hair and emerald-green eyes declared while holding up a fist.

''That's right, Nep-Nep is hopeless without us!'' another girl with orange hair and eyes declared with a proud face.

''While that is true, Nepgear-san will go with her.'' Historie said it and Neptune looked rather shocked, and then Nepgear walked in with a few snacks.

''Onee-chan, I've brought you some snac-... oh everyone what are you doing here?'' the girl with long pink hair was surprised to find Compa and IF in the Basilicom at the same time, with some kind of serious talk.

''Well, it's true that Nepgear is way more reliable than Nepko, but … I heard that Nepgear joint Vert, when she was a enemy, in only a few secounds.''

''That's totally mean! I'm reliable... sometimes. But well, My cute little sister really betrayed me easily back in Ultradimension.'' Neptune said and wanted to change the topic. Another lecture from Histoire was something she wanted to avoid at all cost.

''You are right, ok then could you 4 please go to the forest. Nepgear-san the others will explain the situation on your way there. '' Histoire got out of the room before Nepgear could even react.

''So let's go! It's been a while since we last went out together.'' Compa smiled while they departed.

Meanwhile in Lastation...

''Noire! I got a call from Histoire-sama, it looks like something serious happened!'' Kei, the oracle of Lastation, walked around their Basilicom searching for the CPU in question.

''Kei, what happened? It's not like you to be shouting so loud.'' Noire came inside the room lightly flusterated, because Kei was not her usual clam self.

''It seemse like there was an incident that involves another dimension. A person from another world apeared in the forest near Planetune.'' With a map in the hand, Kei directed Noire where to look for the person.

''Hmmm~ to think something like that happened. Ok, I will get Uni and then we will rescue him or her.'' Noire said it with a confident voice.

''Yeah, but be careful he could be an enemy.'' And with that the CPU and the CPU candidate got ready to meet up with Neptune and co.

Meanwhile in Lowee...

''YOU LITTLE RUNTS! NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!'' A wild scream was heard through the whole Basilicom. The CPU of Lowee had once again lost control after her little twin sisters played a prank on her. While Blanc chased after Ram and Rom, Mina tried to calm her down. 'This is not the time to play around. When that what Histoire said is true then we need to hurry, before something happens.' The oracle of Lowee thought to herself about the seriousness of the situation.

''Blanc, please watch how you speak! It's not very ladylike, also it's not fit for a goddess. After all we have a serious problem!'' And now the CPU and the candidates stopped and listened.

''A serious problem? What happened? Did Neptune got lost in another dimension again?'' Blanc with a light annoyed face still glared at her sisters.

''W-well it's not Neptune-san that traveled between the worlds, but a person got in this dimension and we want to investigate it now, so could we head to where the others are?''

Blanc, Ram and Rom activated their HDD form and departed.

And last but not least, Leanbox at the moment...

''Onee-sama!Onee-sama!ONEE-SAMA!'' Chika the oracle of Leanbox was running up to the room of the CPU.

''*yawn* … mhhh? Chika, what's with you shouting so loud? I'm still sleepy.'' The blond goddess said that and rubbed her eyes.

''Can it wait until later?'' Vert asked with puppy-eyes.

''N-n-no even if you ask this cutely onee-sama, it is urgent''

''Oh? So even my puppy-eyes won't work, it must be really serious.'' Vert got out of her room and the two began to walk.

''Yeah...well a person from another dimension arrived in a forest near the Planetune Basilicom, the other CPUs are on their way there so I think you should hurry up.'' Chika was worried because the goddess look rather bored.

'What should I do? Onee-sama will probably ditch her work again. What can I do to … oh wait' having thought of something she approached Vert and asked innocently ''What do you think Onee-sama, will it be a boy or is the person in the forest maybe a helpless girl that is crying right now? ''

''…''

Once it was said Vert was nowhere to be seen.

''Woooow, that was fast. I can only hope the new one is not a girl, because she would be traumatized.''

Back in the Forest...

**Menu ** **Status**

**Rikku**

**LV: 3**

**HP: 4650/5380**

**SP: 640/1120**

**NEXT: 5400**

**EXP: 300**

**Weapon: Demonic Blade/Bloody Sword**

**Armlet: Cursed Braclet**

**Ring: STR-Ring**

**Disk: -**

**Clothes: Black Fighting Suit**

**Accessory: One black Glove **

**STR: 982**

**VIT: 512**

**INT: 702**

**MEN: 426**

**AGI: 860**

**TEC: 453**

**LUK: 381**

**MOV: 6**

''Mhhhh … so when I level up my stats rise about 5%. Well, I'm really overpowered, but now I'm sure. This really is a game and this is the forest in Hyperdimension so … What should I do next? ''

**Battle begin**

'Again? ' After a sigh he got in a fighting stance.

**Skill Cycling Blade Combo**

''Whew that skill is quiet usefull...'' Rikku talked to himself and lokked up.

**Defeated: Dogoo x2 Pixelvader x2 **

**Gained EXP: 600**

**Item:Antidote **

''Huh? What's that … something is shinning in the sky. Wait... it's coming near me?!'' he dodge the direct impact, but was blown away by the shockwave instead.

''There is only one person that would make an entrance like that.'' he looked up and indeed the purple haired girl was facefirst laying on the ground.

''That idot can never land propably, can she?'' A girl with black hair and twintails stood in front of the girl crouching on the ground.

''That's disappointing it's not a girl.'' The girl with blond hair and big breasts said with a sight

''Your annoying as ever cow-breasts. To think you would only come here when it was a girl.'' With a annoyed expression and short brown hair arrived the last goddess.

''I'm beeing ignort, huh? Whatever with all of them here it could get noisy so I will go-'' Before he finished his sentence a hand grabbed his collar.

''So then … Who are you? And what are you doing here?'' Noire talked to him and stopped him from running away.

''*sigh* I'm Rikku, pleased to meet you Noire … no, should I call you Black Heart?''

''You know who I am? Well that makes things easier your coming with me.'' Noire said in a forcefull voice.

''Well I don't mind …Let's go.'' Rikku replied in a carefree way.

''Even if you complain you still ha- Wait this easyly?!'' Noire totally unprepared that he would go with her shouted.

''You and Vert are easy to deal with so I don't have a reason to refuse.''

''Is that so? Uni we're going.''

''Ok Onee-chan!'' Uni said that with a smile and the three walked away.

''Uhm shouldn't we say them that we're going?''

''Let them be.'' Noire looked at the other CPUs and dragged Rikku away.


	2. Chapter 1

Lastation...

'Mhm looks like there isn't a map menu, so I don't have a choice but to remember the ways.' after a sight Rikku started looking around, searching for places he would use as waypoints.

''So why do you know who I am? I know I'm the greatest of all the CPUs, but you're from a different dimension right? '' Noire said while she walked ahead without turning back.

''It's complicated. … Let's see, Noire the CPU of Lastation and know as Lady Black Heart. Your a diligent and nice girl, but you also get lonely pretty easy and your a tsundere. Mhmmm … yeah I think that's almost everything , or did I forgot anything? ''

''No I think that's every- Wait how do you know that all!? And who are you calling a Tsundere!?'' A Noire with a complete red face stomped of on her own without caring what would happen to Rikku.

''Did I tease her to much? Are you sure you don't want to follow her Uni?''

''Onee-chan doesn't need me as an escort. But who are you?''

''Like I said I'm Rikku, but that aside you're pretty calm even though you're left alone with a guy.'' Rikku said that with a grin on his face.

''Oh that's not true. I'm pretty nervous, but do you think I wouldn't be able to defend myself?''

''That's also true, you ARE a CPU Candidate after all...but even you would have problems with a horde of guys. '' Rikku stated in a uninterested voice.

''What does that mean? Why would I fight a horde of guys?''

Rikku was surprised.''Because your cute?''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''...''

''WHA-'' Uni shouted and ran with a crimson red face and steam from her ears away.

''Aaaand she's gone. I need to control myself or they will hate me for too much teasing.'' He looked aroung and found a shop on the other side of the street.

''Let's see … **Menu ** … 5000 credit that should be enough for something to eat.'' Once he decided that he made his way to the shop.

A hour later...

''Argh I can't beleave we lost him! All of this is his fault! Uni can you see him?''

''Sorry onee-chan, I can't see him.''

''Is that so. Oh wait I got a mail from Kei ..._Noire, how long are you going to be away? I know you can't greet every guest we have, but he said you invited him personally. I think his name was Rikku or so. So could you please come back? _… Uni we're going, now! ''

''Eh? Wait, onee-chan, Onee-chan!'' Uni tried to catch up with a really pissed Noire.

'Just wait … I will make you cry!'

''O-onee-chan your face is scary.''

Lastation Basilicom...

''So you're a friend of Noire?'' Kei asks after putting her cellphone away.

''Eh? Noire has friends other then the CPUs and the Candidates?''

''W-well that's... Could you please be Noire's friend?'' And now the oracle of Lastation bowed her head to a stranger.

''Wow you don't have it easy, huh? Don't worry she will find other friends.'' Rikku said that with a smile to calm Kei down.

''Oh could it be that yor're the person from another dimension then?''

''Yeah that's true.''

''Mhh that's interesting. What was your World like?''

''My old world, huh? There's no way to know the rules or the goal, yet there are 7 billion players making whatever moves they want. If you lose too much, or win too much, there are penalties. You can't pass your turns, and if you talk too much, you'll be are no parameters and no way to even know the genre. That world was just a crappy game.'' He said that with a grim look on his face.

''I-i-is that so? Well then are you happy to come to this world?'' Kei tacken aback from his sudden change in his mood ,asked the first thing that came to her mind.

''Yeah, this world is fantastic. It's truly a fantasy world with monster, magic and goddesses.'' Rikku said with sparkels in his eyes.

''KEI! Where is that idiot!?'' Noire screamed while walking in the Basilicom.

''*sigh* I have the feeling that I'm sleeping outside tonight.''

''Ah, found you. Just what do you think your doing going here without me!?'' As soon as she spotted Rikku, Noire began her lecture.

''Sorry to make you worry, but you two left me behind first.''

''Ugh.. T-that's''

'I don't belive it. He just won an argument against Noire' Kei was perplexed about the conversation between the two.

''Ah I know. It's your fault for teasing us to much.'' With a hmpf and a victory pose she looked down on him.

''You're a goddess, just mere teasing shoulndn't be enough to make you run away.''

''…''

''Eh...? Noire?''

''…''

''I don't believe it, she is frozen. What should we do?'' Rikku looked around asking for help from Kei and Uni, but both of the starred at him with their mouthes open.

''Uhm... I will be going hunt a few monsters, see you later.'' And he walked away, while the others stood their perplexed.

Guild...

'Hmm... the quests here are all simple slaughter quests. All of them gather share for Lastation, well that was to be expected. Let's go with this one.'

''But still... this building is huge.'' As he talked to himself he looked around.

The Guild was a huge hall with marble pillars in all four corners. The walls were grey, at the wall opposite from the entrance was the board with the quests and on the eastern wall was a desk with the secretary. There was here and their a picture, a poster or a flower, but nothing else.

''Uhm... hello I want to do the quest **[The annoying Mandrake!]**.''

''Ok the go hunt 10 Mandrakes and I will give you your reward.''

Forest Dungeon...

''Hah''

''Huh''

''Eeeyyyyaaaa''

''Puh.. now then 8 defeated. So where are the last 2?... Ah found you~'' Rikku chased after the two monsters.

''Around the corner and ….. huh? I was sure they're here''

**Battle Begin**

'What!? From where!?' He hastily looked around him, but couldn't find the enemy.

**Damage -300**

''Eh...? Under me!?''

**Skill Power Strike**

''Phew... that was a surprise. Wait where is the victory window?''

**Damage (Crit) -700**

After he jumped away he saw his enemy. It was a silver liquid that was happily moving up and down.

''A Metal Dogoo? No wonder he survived that, but man I suffered 1000 HP damage that's heavy. Mhmm where are the Mandrakes... Ah there!''

He sprinted and jumped over the Metal Dogoo, with a spin mid-air he landed in the center of the 4 monsters and quickly used a skill.

**Skill Cycling Blade Combo**

****Defeated: Mandrake x3 Metal Dogoo x1****

****Gained EXP: 3200****

****Item: Healing Grass****

**Quest [The annoying Mandrake!] Completed**

''So now it's time to go home.''

**Battle Begin**

''Wait... what?''

After a glance behind him, he tought his blood would freeze. His enemy was a great dragon at least 2 times taller than him. His eyes were shinning in a bloody red and he was wrapped in an ominous black aura.

''What the …. Dragonia!? Seriously!? Even if I'm overpowerd that's ridiculous!''

**Skill Power Strike**

'He's going to use his breath!' With his maximal speed he tried to get out of the range, but...

**Damage -800**

''I almost completely evaded it and that's the Damage!?''

''Ggggyyyyyyyaaaaaaahhhhhhhh''

''Gah... my ears. Tch, Ok I'm going to use another skill with a greater range so I can dodge in time.''

**Skill Cycling Blade Combo**

'He still has ¾ of his health bar, that could be tricky.' with a quick glance at his status screen, he saw his remaining HP.

**HP: 3580/5380**

**SP: 870/1120**

'I don't see a problem with the SP and my HP will also hold on a while, but I can't get distracted.'

''Rrrrrraaaaaaaawwwwwwwrrrrrr''

'His right claw! Let's try blocking it.' Rikku put his two swords across and held them above his head.

**Damage -200**

**Skill Power Strike**

'Even with my overpowerd stats the dragon and the Metal Dogoo are making immense damage. Could I have come to a higher-class dungeon by mistake. No, the Mandrakes were weak, and even if I made a mistake it should only be a mid-level dungeon. Then why...?'

After he made a few steps behind, he used another skill.

**Skill Cycling Blade Combo**

''Ok, he was only the half of his HP. I will get a bit more distance , the next breath is probably coming anytime now.''

**Heat Damage – 400**

'Completely evaded and what? The heat itself is damaging me.'

**Skill Power Strike**

**Skill Cycling Blade Combo**

''I still have 30 secounds until he's going to use his breath again. Hmmm... oh damn.'' Rikku jumped back to evade the claw that was coming at him but...

'What!? His tail !?'

He used his swords two deflect the tail so it hit barely above his head.

**Damage - 500**

''Now you've done it, Gecko!''

**Skill Power Strike**

**Skill Cycling Blade Combo**

**Skill Power Strike**

****Defeated: Dragonia****

****Gained EXP: 1500****

****Item: Knighted Scale****

''But still, that was close. Any other adventurer would be dead.''

**HP: 2480/5380**

**SP: 70/1120**

''Phew... Now let's go back, before I go on a rampage.'' With that he made his way back to the Guild.

Guild...

''So you say that he has gone to a quest alone!? This Idiot! Uni we're going!''

''Eh!? Onee-chan, That's a pretty easy quest and the dungeon is also a low-level one.'' Uni complaint, because she doesn't want to go out.

''I know that, but their is a Dragonia in this dungeon. Damn, why did he go to that dungeon!?''

''Because I felt like it? Why are you making such a fuss?'' Rikku asked the screaming CPU with a grin on his face.

''Woah since when are you here?''

''I think since … Damn, why did he go to that dungeon!? … What about it?''

''No it's nothing. Let's go back to the Basilicom.'' Noire said while turning around.

''Ah wait a bit, I want my reward for the quest.'' He headed to the counter.

'Huh?''

**Quest [The annoying Mandrake!] Cleared**

**Reward: 800 credit**

''Ok, now we can go.'' Rikku said that and walked ahead without looking back.

In the Street...

''Wait! So you completed the quest? Well it was probably just your luck that you didn't run into other monsters.'' Noire said with a arrogant voice.

''Oh, I ran into other monsters.''

Noire was perplexed and stopped walking.''W-w-what other monsters?''

''Ehmm … I think it was a Metal Dogoo and a Dragonia and a few low-level monsters.''

''WHAT DID YOU SAY!? It's impossible that you beat a Dragonia! Dragons are extrem powerfull and that one was stronger than the average dragon-typs.''

''Oh? That Gecko was a powerfull one? So you goddesses are really weak, because I could solo it.'' He said that with a challenging grin on his face.

''How dare you! Do you want to settle it with a duel?'' Burning with anger Noire challenged him.

''I don't mind, but let's change locations. It would be pretty bad if your civilians saw you when I beat you. ''

In front of Lastation...

''That should do it, right? Let's get over with it!'' Noire clearly angry, took her rapier.

''*sigh* Wait a bit. We still haven't decided the rules.''

''Oh? So what would you suggest?''

''Mhhh... let's see, I will decide the rules and you're allowed to activate HDD. What do you say?''

''Your quiet full of yourself, aren't you? Fine, do what you want.'' Getting irritated Noire agreed so it would start already.

''Ok, then …. Yeah that will do.'' Right after he said that a window opened in front of Noire.

**DUEL**

**Time Mode**

**Participant: Noire vs. Rikku**

**Timelimit: 2:00min**

**[Accept] [Decline]**

''Accept already, I don't want to stand here all-day.''

''I-I know... hmph don't regret it.''

Both got in a fighting stance and...

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Start!**

The fight started with Noire rushing in and striking at Rikku. That was what she planed but Rikku evaded the strike and hit Noire with his saber. ''When someone provokes you, you always rush in without thinking!'' Rikku said with a loud arrogant laugh.''Shut up!'' Noire still tried to attack randomly, but took more and more damage while Rikku was almost unharmed.

'He's good, I can't beat him when I'm not serious.'

With a radiant light Noire turned in her HDD form and launched again, and this time he took the hit.

'Tch, I thought I could stall more time. Well then, the fight goes on or another 50 seconds let's do it!' With a grin he started a counter attack. It was a clash of two equaly strong opponents.

'Damn, I'm stronger, but she's a litte bit faster. It can't be helped... Now!'

**Skill Cycling Blade Combo**

''What!?'' Noire cried out in surrprise and couldn't fully evade the hit. 'He didn't used a skill till now!?'

**Skill Power strike**

Noire closed her eyes because she knew she woundn't dodge in time, but a millimeter befor she was hit...

**Duel End **

**Result: Draw**

''Huh? It's a draw? '' Noire collapsed, because the strength left her.

''Mhh looks that way.'' Rikku said it carefree, as if it has nothing to do with him.

''Why!? I know you could have made it in time, so why did you stop!?'' Noire frustrated with the outcome shouted at him.

''I don't know what your talking. Here stand up, we should go back now.'' Rikku said that while offering his hand to Noire.

''H-h-hmph I don't need your help.'' she walked of and leaved Rikku behind.

''Oh man, what a tsundere.'' He chased after Noire with a big smile.

Lastation's Basilicom...

''Onee-chan, what happend your face is red, you know?'' Uni asked her sister with worry in her voice.

''Oh you see, Your sister is embarrassed, because it was a close victory for her.'' Rikku came in and sounded bored.

'Huh? What did he sa-' Noire was surprised, but her thoughts were interrupted by her sister.

''EH!? Onee-chan almost lost!? That's impossible!''

''It was because you two are thinking that, that I almost won! Don't be so full of yourself!''

Unable to talk back Uni fell silent. She looked at her older sister, but she just stared at Rikku as if he was a hero from a movie.

''So then, Kei can you tell me where's the cheapest hotel around here?''

''Mhh... let's see, I think the inn at the end of the street is pretty cheap. 200 credit per night, is that ok?''

''Yeah that's ok.''

''But you can sleep here for tonight. It's free after all.'' Kei offered it, because he just arrived at this world.

''It's ok, but in return could you guide me through the city tomorrow?'' he asked Kei with a Innocent smile on his face.

''I-I-I can do this! I-I mean I'm free tomorrow anyway, so I will show you around Lastation, no problem right?'' Noire said that with a huge blush on her face.

''No, I don't mind. Then see you tomorrow, Noire. Good night Uni, Kei.'' And with that he walked off.

Five minutes later...

''Say onee-chan, was it really a close victory? He just wanted to show off, right?'' Uni wanted to hear her sister say it was an easy win, but...

''Sorry Uni, It was really a close call.'' Noire looked apologetic at her sister.

''That can't be... He was really that strong?'' Uni didn't want to believe what she just heard.

'Why did he say that? If he wanted to show off that was the perfect chance. I can't figure out what he's thinking.' And with a sight she walked away

''I'm sleepy, I will just go to bed.''

''Eh? Oh ok, good night onee-chan.''

''Yeah night''

In a random Inn...

''Haaa... This world is really the best! Today was my first day here and I already fought with a dragon, I've been on a quest and had a duel with a CPU!'' While loud laughing he dropped himself on his bed.

''I can't wait until tomorrow!'' After half an hour of joy he finally fell asleep.

Next day...

Rikku woke up, because the birds were chirping. It was early in the morning and the sunrays shone on his face.

''*yawn* well then... ah that's right, I didn't check my stats after the dungeon. Let's see... what? That can't be...''

****Menu Status****

****Rikku****

****LV: 6****

****HP: 5930/5930****

****SP: 1460/1460****

****NEXT: 10700****

****EXP: 1300****

****Weapon: Demonic Blade(Saber)/Bloody Sword(Greatsword)****

****Armlet: Cursed Braclet****

****Ring: STR-Ring****

****Disk: -****

****Clothes: Black Fighting Suit****

****Accessory: One black Glove (right hand)****

****STR: 893****

****VIT: 465****

****INT: 638****

****MEN: 387****

****AGI: 782****

****TEC: 412****

****LUK: 346****

****MOV: 6****

''My stats got reseted!? No, my HP,SP and Level are still the same, so what happened ?''


	3. Chapter 2

Inn...

'So then, my stats decreased. My level, HP and SP are still the same though. The most suspicious would be that one... oh I was right' Rikku quickly solved the mysterious about his situation.

**Cursed Braclet:**

_A braclet once worn by the demon god with the power to grant his owner the strengh equal to a god._

_After the demon god died through betrayal, he cursed the braclet, so he could once more _

_dwell in this world. The curse would rob the owner his strengh if he can't obtain victory in every _

_fight. It can't be removed except it will absorb enough power to break the curse._

_Once the curse is broken the current owner will become the new demon god._

**[Curse: 1209/5000]**

''Demon god? That sounds like it will be troublesome. I better keep quiet about that, at least for now.

Mhhh... there is still some time until Noire comes to get me, let's check everything I know about this world.

world is not inside a game, but a parallel world which resembles Hyperdimension Neptunia.

battle system is not round based, but real-time based.

elemental system was now made out of 6 elements instead of 4: fire, water, wind, earth, light, darkness.

4.A skill tree was implemented for the magic and other combat skills.

… Ok, That should be all for now. Let's get ready.'' Rikku said that to himself and walked towards the bath.

In the streets...

''Is there anything your interested in?''Noire asked Rikku as they went around the streets.

''Hmm, the libary, weapon and item shops and a few restaurants? I think that's all.''

Noticing the stares, the two of them started to hear the whispers as well.

''Hey, hey don't you think these two are a couple?'' ''Yeah, I thought the same! Their acting all lovey-dovey!'' A few girls were happyly chatting about the goddess and the boy which stood side by side.

'Crap! It would be pretty annoying if she snapped here.' He grumbled as he thought to himself while he awaited that Noire would make a scene, but...

She just walked with her head down and a bright red face. She started to become faster the more gossips she heard. ''Ah. We arrived, that's the libary here in Lastation, the street down are all kinds of shops. While we're at it, let's go eat something. You don't mind going to a retaurant for lunch? Of course it will be my treat.'' Noire asked Rikku to distract herself from the rumours that would spread. 'I just want to know if he's dangerous or not. There is no deeper meaning behind this.'

At the restaurant...

''So, did you decide what you will do today?'' Noire tried to start a conversation.

''Come to think of it... I guess I will just do a few quests to earn money.'' He replyed disinterested and resumed to eat his omelette.''Or maybe I will go to the libary instead?'' While deciding what he will do, Noire looked at him like a maiden in love.' I can't figure him out at all.'

''If you want to say something say it. I can't eat if you stare at me like that.''

''*sigh* I guess it can't be helped. Why did you say you lost? You even let it end in a draw on purpose.''

''Hmm... because it's more interesting? Also, would you feel better if i had won?''

''That's...'' Noire was stunned. She didn't expect that. Just for fun? This guy was nuts. She was convinced of that.

''Well then, see you later. Oh, Thanks for the food.''He waved at her and walked of with a smile.

''Ah...w-wait. He's he didn't even look at me.'' With a sullen face she returned to the Basilicom.

Dungeon...

''Let's see... gather 10 **Mysterious Pentals**, beat 2 Cyber Dolphines, 15 King Cardboards and collect 5 **Illegal Circuit**. With a bit farming I should recover my stats.'' He entered the first dungeon and draw his swords.

''So, inside a dungeon I have a minimap... there are 7 enemies near me. If I go there then...''

**Battle Begin **

'Yeah, like I thought all 4 are attacking me.' He observed the enemis and waited until they closed in a little bit futher. 'I shouldn't need skills to defeat them.' After a spin he rised the greatsword above his head and swung it in a diagonal line down.'' Two got, two remain... wow, that was close!'' He yelled in surprise when he almost got hit by an enemy. He changed the saber in a reverse grip and put the greatsword on his shoulder.''Haaaah!'' He made a circle with the saber and afterwards made a vertical strike with the other sword.

**Damage – 100**

'Oh? I got carless.' With a quick thrust the last enemy lost.

**Defeated: King Cardboard x2 Alune x2**

**Gained EXP: 2100**

**Item: King Crown **

**Mysterious Pental**

**[LV+]**

''So I'm Lv 7? Now that I think about it... I still haven't checked out the skill ... Huh? I can't put skillpoints in the light atribute? ...Demon god, huh?So it's already affecting me?'' Lost in thoughts he walked in the dungeon while looking though the skill list.

**Skills acquired:**

**Blazing Blade**

**Accelerate**

**Black Lightning**

**Afterimage**

'Ok, I can choose skills from the fire and wind attribute, that means skills from the earth and water attribute should probably also go. Then let's resume with the quests.'

**Quest [The curious Reseacher]**

**Mysterious Pental: 1/10**

**Quest [Cardboard hunting] **

**King Cardboard: 2/15**

**Quest [Cyber Slayer]**

**Cyber Dolphine: 0/2**

**Quest [Mad Scientist]**

**Illegal Circuit: 0/5**

''Mhh... there is the dolphine and over there are 2 Alunes. First I will go for the strong one and then I will hunt the weak ones until the dolphine respawns. Yeah, that will do.'' While making a plan for his timemanagement he walked to his first foe.

**Battle Begin**

'Well then, let's test them out.'

**Skill Accelerate **

''Wow, that's fast!'' He shouted after he used the skill. In 2 seconds he was already past the enemy. ''So that's a speed-boost, incredible!'' With a extremly fast hit combo he striked without a pause. ''Oh!'' After a quick jump back he looked up.''The boost is gone. He has still half of his HP, so the Dragonia was really stronger than normal danger-type monsters?''

**Skill Black Lightning**

''And your gone!'' The electrified Dolphine was cut in half by the greatsword and vanished.

**Defeated: Cyber Dolphine**

**Gained EXP: 2300**

**Item: Electric Fin**

''Ok, let's go hunting!'' With that he went deeper into the dungeon.

Lastation Basilicom...

''Ah, welcome back onee-chan!'' Uni greeted her sister with a big smile on her face.

''Oh, I'm back Uni. Could you bring me tea? I will go to work now.'' A gloomy Noire walked to her study.

''O-Ok. Kei, do you know what happened?'' The girl turned around and asked the oracle of Lastation.

''Mhhh, looks like her date didn't go as planed.'' She said that and almost immediately after it...

''D-D-DATE!?'' ''IT WASN'T A DATE!'' Uni totally shoked and Noire standing in front of the door shouted at once.

''Oh? It wasn't? But it took you almost an hour to decide what you would wear.''

Indeed, the CPU didn't wear her usual clothes. She was dressed in a one-piece, a black and white goth-lolita dress, with black boots and white knee-socks. Her dress was graced with frills and had a single black rose on her bosom. '' Could it be that he didn't compliment your clothes?''

''Rikku isn't this tactless!Ah...'' Once she realised what she said her face went bright red.

''Ohoh I never mentioned Rikku.'' Kei looked at Noire with a knowing grin.

''O-onee-chan...''

''…''

''So what did he say about your Outfit?'' Kei saw Noires face change from a light red to a deep crimson red.

An hour before...

The goddess was on her way to meet up with Rikku. She tried to calm down, but she couldn't help but feel nervous. With a slight pink on her cheeks, Noire walked through the streets, until she spotted the boy with raven black hair in the crowd. He waited for her at a cafe while drinking coffee. Noire noticed that a few girls were looking at him while blushing. 'So, he's the popular type of guy? I don't know why, but I feel irritated.'' With a pout she made her way to Rikku.

''Sorry to make you wait.''

''Oh, don't worry, I arrived here only 5 minuets ago. ...Mhhh Yeah you look good in those clothes, truly like a goddess.''

''W-w-wha-! Hmph, flattery won't get you anywhere!'' A huge blush appeared on her face and she turned around.'Why is my heart beating so fast?'

Back in Present...

''…''

''Noire?''

''…''

''That's bad. She's totally in her own world.*sigh*She's madly in love with him, but...'' Kei's expression darkened. 'There is still the possibility that he would return to his old world.' She didn't want to imanige how lonely Noire would be.

''What's wrong, onee-chan?'' Uni was worried. Since that guy arrived, her sister changed.

''…'' Still in her own world, Noire silently stared in the air.

'Onee-chan' While clenching her fist, Uni made up her mind. She walked away to search for the guy who did that to her admired older sister.

Avenir Storage No.3...

A boy with raven black hair and red eyes stood in front of a giant steel door. He was dressed in a black sleeveless fighting suit. Around his left wrist was a dark braclet with a pattern of red vines twine around it, and on his right hand was a pitch black glove. With a blood red greatsword in one, and a gray saber with ominous glowing runes in the other hand, he simply stared at the steel door. Uni was breathless for a moment, he looked like a hero from a fairy tale. She repeatedly shook her head to drive away her thoughts. 'What am I thinking? I still don't know why onee-chan lied, but it's impossible she would have trouble with someone like him!' While she was lost in thoughts, Rikku opened the door and entered the hall.

**Quest [Guardian of the demonic Spear] activated**

''So, this room really is ...? The minimap shows a friendly presence? Wh-!?'' While turning around he was frozen in place after he saw the person in question.

''Uni, get outside, NOW!''

''W-what's with you!? As if I would listen to you!'' With a hmph she walked futher into the hall when...

''OOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

''What!?'' Uni screamed, she looked at a 3 meter tall stone-golem that was about to strike her with a huge stone in form of a sword when...

**Skill Accelerate**

Rikku rushed in and diverted the stonesword so it wouldn't hit her.

''Tch, the gate is closed now. Uni get in the back and don't come out no matter what!'' He yelled at Uni while he moved around the golem and delivering damage to the foe while he directed it's attention to himself.

''D-d-don't take me lightly! I can also fight!'' Uni tried to ready her weapon, but...

''No!'' Rikku shouted at Uni with such a forcefull voice that she hesitated.'What's with him?' with a slightly sullen expression she got in a corner in the hall.

''Ok, ready... go!'' He sprinted forth after the boost disappeared.

**Skill Afterimage**

When the golem hit him, it went through him as if he was ghost.'Time to counter!'

**Skill Powerstrike**

**Skill Cycling Blade Combo**

''Mhh I'm not dealing that much damage, oh that's right.'' He remembered the other skills and changed his plan. 'Abandon defense... fight with overwhelming strength'

**Skill Blazing Blade**

**Skill Powerstrike**

''Geh, still ¾ of his HP are remaining.''

The golem noticed the difference in strength and changed it's method. With a quick glance to the girl, it jumped in the air with all of it's might. ''Not so fast!'' He yelled at the golem in mid-air.

**Skill Black Lightning**

After it hit the enemy from above, he got smashed in the ground. 'only ½ are remaining? Oh right, that was a darkness skill, so even if the golem is a earth-type monster it wouldn't affect the damage.' While he started the fight again, striking at the moster with two burning swords, Uni observed the fight with sparkles in her eyes.'S-so strong. What's with this power? He arrived here yesterday,right? How can he be so strong?' With the fierce battle in front of her she realised that her sister didn't lie. He was strong, maybe even stronger than her sister. Before she noticed it the fight was decided.

**Skill Powerstrike**

And with that the foe before Rikku got cut in half with fire emerging from the cut. The golem vanished without a trace.

**Defeated: Stone Guard**

**Gained EXP: 10000**

**Item: Prove of Victory**

''Huh? Prove of Victory? On my hand... where did I saw that before? Oh right, at the altar over there.''

He walked ahead to the stone table and touched it with his palm, when a radiant light pillar came out of the ground. After the light faded away a blood red spear stuck with it's head in the earth. ''So, that's the demonic spear? Let's see...'' He touched it with his fingertip when...

**Quest [Guardian of the demonic Spear] Cleared**

**Reward: Spear – Gae Bolg**

''Eh...? The legendary Gae Bolg!? So it was a high-level quest just now? No wonder that thing had this much power. Oh... Hey, Uni! It's alright you can come out now!'' While waiting for Uni to catch up, he made his way back to the guild after checking his status.

**HP: 4678/7320**

**SP: 940/1940**

''Guess I'm now even stronger than yesterday. Although why was a legendary treasure in a low-level dungeon.''

''Hey! Wait, I said wait! Just wait already!'' Uni chased him, trying to catch up with him.

Guild...

**Quest [The curious Reseacher] Cleared**

**Reward: 1200 credit**

**Quest [Cardboard hunting] Cleared**

**Reward: 1000 credit, Antidotex5**

**Quest [Cyber Slayer] Cleared**

**Reward: 5000 credit**

**Quest [Mad Scientist] Cleared**

**Reward: 800 credit, Healing Grass x5**

''Ok, now I have a little more money and Lastations share rose a little.'' With that he turned to Uni.

''W-what? Is there something on my face?'' A little embarrassed she averted her eyes.

''No, it's nothing. Come, I will walk you to the Basilicom.'' And without waiting for a reply he went ahead of her.

''Again!? Wait for me damn it!'' She quickly followed him.

In the Streets...

''So, why are you so strong? Your a normal human, right?'' Uni was curious and asked him.

'Normal human... probably not.' He throught about it, but didn't said anything. ''Who knows? But why are you interested? It has nothing to do with you, right?''

''W-w-well, That's...'' She wanted to ask him, so she gathered her courage, but she was pushed away by by-passers. And then...

''Got you.'' A hand grasped hers and pulled her towards him.

''You should pay attention to your surroundings, I don't want to lose you.'' He said that with an innocent smile and squeezed her hand lightly so she wouldn't get seperated again, before he continued their walk. So of course he didn't notice the huge blush which dyed her whole face even her ears red. A girl with ash-blond hair saw the scene and sighted. 'Even Uni? I can't believe it.' For the rest of their way, the two walked in silence, until they reached the Basilicom.

''Good bye, Uni'' Rikku waved at the girl before turning around to leave, when suddenly...

''U-uhm Rikku!''

''Yeah?''

''Y-you can s-s-sleep here t-tonight. You did protect me, after all.'' She told him a little bashful.

''Eh? O-ok, thanks I guess?'' Because he didn't expect that, he was tacken aback, but immediately regained his composure.

''Y-you're welcome.'' And with that, they entered the home of the CPU and the CPU candidate to rest.


	4. Chapter 3

Rikku's current Level: 14

Basilicom...

''*Yawn* Good morning, Uni, Kei.'' Rikku entered the kitchen still half asleep.

''Ah! G-good m-morning, R-Rikku.'' The last bit was almost whispered.

''Good morning. How did you sleep?'' Kei asked to divert his attention away from Uni.

''Yeah, the beds here are more comfortable than the ones at the inn.''

''That's good to hear, Ah right, here is your breakfast.'' Kei handed him a plate with toast, bacon and an egg. ''Mhhhhh~That looks delicious! Did you make it?'' He asked, while he reached his hands out to the plate, when... ''No, Uni was the one who cooked it.'' He halted in, and looked surprised at Uni.

''You even made something for me? Thanks, I appreciate it.'' With a bright smile he took his food and sat down on the table. Uni seated herself next to him with her head down, Kei was in front of him reading the newspaper. ''Ohhh~! That's good! You're a great cook Uni!'' With her head still down she muttered. '' T-that's not true. I'm not that good.''

Rikku glanced at her and had the urge to tease her. He placed his palm on Uni's head and started pating her. Uni jumped up a little, but calmed down right away. While Rikku stroked her silky black hair, all she did was staring of in space with an enraptured look in her eyes. 'She's completely tamed.' That's all Kei thought before resuming reading.

'W-w-what's that! Since when did he get so close to Uni. And why is he so nice to her, but always teasing me? Ahh... That looks comfortable.' The one looking at her litte sister with envy was Noire, who hid herself behind a corner.' Just wait, you will regret making a fool out of me! Wait, why is he here in the first place? It's 9 a.m. '' After noticing how early it was Noire wanted to confront him with that.

''Good morning. Wait, what are you doing here so early in the morning, Rikku? '' She feigned innocent and asked.

''What? 9 a.m. is early? So I could have slept a little longer?''

''Huh? W-well, I supose?''

''Haaaa... I give up. Ah! Kei, if you finished the newspaper, can I have it?''

''Sure, here.'' Handing him the newspaper Kei got up and leaved the room.

''Hey, Rikku! Don't ignore my question!''

''Oh, sorry. What was it again?''

''I asked you, why you're here this early!'' Noire shouted at him.

Rikku calmly eating the rest of his toased answered.''Because I spent the night here. '' The CPU was frozen for a few seconds, before she replied. ''Wait, what!? Why would you do that?!''

''Huh? Uni said it was ok … Is there a problem?''

''W-well, it's not a problem,but...'' Noire, unsure what to do, eyed her sister with a pleading look.

''A-ah right, Rikku do you already have plans for today?'' Uni tried her best to change the topic and asked the first thing that came to her mind.

''Yeah, I will go buy a few items and afterwards I will visit the library.''

''The library? Do you know the way?'' The one who asked him was Uni with curosity in her eyes.

''Don't worry, Noire showed me the way yesterday.'' Once he said that Uni glanced at her older sister. The later just stood their with slight pink cheeks.

''Well then, I will see you guys later.'' He turned around and left without waiting for a reply.

A few minutes later...

''So, when did you get so close to him?'' Noire observed her sister while questioning her about the boy.

''S-something happened yesterday, but I could ask you the same.'' The CPU candidate narrowed her eyes and gazed Noire straight in her's. Both had a huge blush on their face, but neither backed down.

''I don't want to interrupt your love rival time, but you still have work left.'' The both sisters jumped up from Kei's sudden entrance.

''L-L-LOVE RIVALS!?'' ''W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!'' Both shouted with crimson red faces. Kei shrugged her shoulders and gave up on arguing.

Oh, is that so? And here I thought you could bring Rikku a lunchpack when you finish early.'' The CPU of Lastation and the CPU candidate eyes showed fierce determination.

''W-well if I finish early I could bring him one, but only if i feel like it.''

''Don't worry, onee-chan. You're the CPU of Lastation and pretty busy, if it's simply a delivery I can do that.'' Uni, with fake concern in her voice, gave Noire a victorious grin.

''*sigh* That will do. Let's get some work done.''

Library...

It was a huge building, almost as huge as the basilicom, with bookshelves everywhere on the first three floors. There were books about the history of the continent, magic, material arts, plants, animals and many more. While on the first three floors were nothing other than books, was the fourth floor filled with chairs and tables to study. Rikku selected a few books about the history, material arts and magic and made his way to a table in the left back corner. He took out an item he brought at a shop down the street and put it on his nose.

''… the calamity named Arfoire was once again sealed away by the CPUs. They saved the world and regained their reputation. Afterwards Gamindustri was peaceful again...'' He closed the book he just read through and put it on a pile of other books he finished. It was now 11:30 a.m. and Rikku was still in the corner of the fourth floor.

''The history is quiet similar to the one I know. But I never expected to learn skills through reading. I got 2 new skills, but I still can't use light attribut skills.'' He stood up and grabbed the stack of finished books to return them to their selves. After he had done so he spotted a familar black-haired girl entering the library. ''Noire? What are you doing here?''

''Ah...um... I-I brought you a lunchbox from Kei.''

''A lunchbox? Oh, now that I think about it, I am a little hungry. Thanks for bringing me one.'' He gave her a little smile and took the box from her.

''Hmph, it's not like I did it for you, I just happend to have freetime'' Noire turned her face a bit embarrassed. 'I just can't say him that I rushed through my work just so that I could spent time with him. Wait what am I thinking!?'

''Noire, What's wrong? You're unusual quiet.''

''S-s-shut up! So what were you doing here?'' She tried to change the topic, but...

''Um, I don't know what you do in the library, but I was reading.'' She forgot were they were and only embarrassed herself.

''A-ah right, of course. W-well since I have freetime how about I keep you accompany for lunch.''

''You don't need to. You're probably busy anyway.'' He tried to refuse her, but...

''…'' Noire stood there with a sullen expression glaring daggers at him.

''U-u-um Noire?''

''…''

''Noire-san?''

''…''

''Ugh. Noire could you please eat lunch with me?''

''H-hmph, if you really want it so badly I guess I could accompany you.''

'Woah what's with this perfectly tsundere image.' Rikku thought to himself, while the 2 of them made their way to the table he used on the fourth floor.

It was half an hour later and Rikku was reading again, while Noire was sitting in front of him. She eyed the boy again now that he was focused on his studies. Unlike before he is wearing a black

T-shirt with the writing ''If you're cooler than me, than I'm hotter than you.'' a normal jeans and glasses with a red frame. 'He's really handsome now that I think about it.' She remembered how the girls stared at him yesterday and started to feel irritated again. 'Again this uneasy feeling. What could it be?' To distract herself she begun a conversation with the boy in front of her.

''So the items you wanted to buy were casual clothes?''

''Well, yeah. Yesterday, I noticed that I got stared at when we walked through the streets. So I thought that my battle outfit is standing out to much.'' Without looking up from the book he answered her question with disinterest.

'I think they didn't stare at you because of your outfit.'

''What's wrong? You're silent all of a sudden.''

''N-no, It's nothing''

''So, why are you still here?''

''A-ah... I don't have work left, so I thought I could keep you accompany a little bit more.''

''Is that so? Then how about we go on a date right now?'' He said it with an amused tone and an evil glint in his eyes. He wanted to tease her again, but he didn't predict what she answered.

''Sure''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''W-w-wait a bit! I-I-I didn't mean that! I mean, yeah hanging out together is fine, but don't call it a date!'' After she realised what she just burbled out she snapped and shouted at him.

'Woah that was close. I think my heart stopped for a second. Let's observe her for today. It may be dangerous.'

Town...

''Mmmh~~~ so delicious.'' With an expression of pure bliss she ate her takoyaki.

''Oh? Is it really this good?''

''Umu. Do you want some.'' She took one of the little balls and put it in frontof his face. With slight pink cheeks she muttered. ''S-s-say a-a-ahh...''

''Eh? No, even I think that would be embarrassing.''

''You don't want to do it?'' She had teary eyes and looked up to him with a pleading look.

'Seriously? What happened to the proud Noire?'

While silently glancing at him she still held out the single takoyaki ball. ''I guess it can't be helped. Ahhhh~'' A sudden burst of joy spread across her face and she stuffed the ball in his mouth and walked ahead while humming a melody. After that they visited a few clothing shops, watched a movie, and now they are looking at the sunset from a rooftop.

''So, how did you get so close with Uni?''

''Wow, that was out of nowhere.''

''I was curious since this morning, but you never stay still for more than a few seconds.''

''That was mean.''

''Don't dodge the question.''

''Well, I'm not that close to her. We just happened to run into each other in a dungeon.''

''And that is enough for her to make you breakfast? And you even spent the night at the Basilicom.''

''You don't have to be so suspicious. She got careless and I helped her that's all.''

Unsatisfieded with the answere she eyed him, but didn't press the matter. She went silent again and looked at the sunset, when she noticed the feeling returning. 'It's here again. My heart hurts, it's hard to breath and I feel nervous and irritated. I get the feeling everytime Rikku is near a other girl, just the thought of it is enough for the uneasiness to return.'

''It's really beautiful.''

''W-what are you saying all of a sudden!?''

''Huh? I just said that the sunset is beautiful?'' With a confused look he turned to face Noire, who had a bright red face, and tried to distract her.

'' Your face is red do you have a fever?'' The boys voice filled with fake concern asked her, and before she could react, placed his forehead on hers.

''Yeah, your face is almost glowing. Let's go back.'' He streched out a hand and ended his teasing, when the CPU of Lastation stood there silent not moving.

''Noire?''She didn't reply.'Crap, did I tease her to much.' He looked at her but she didn't look angry.

'So that's what it was. Something so simple. I'm... I'm in love with him.' She inhaled deeply and spoke up to him in a resolute voice.'' Rikku, there is something important I have to tell you.''

Rikku isn't dense so he understood the meaning immediatly.'That's bad That's bad That's bad. I need to do something to get out of here.' While he was composed from the outside, his innerself had a panic attack. 'Calm down, calm down... Ah I know, I just have to do it now instead of later.' After he regaind his calm mind, he spoke up. '' What a coincidence, I also have something to say.'' She saw his serious face and got nervous so she decided to let him speak first. ''O-oh w-w-what is it?''

''… Tomorrow''

''Tomorrow?''

''I will depart for Lowee.''

''…...Huh?'' And with that it felt like her whole world collasped.


	5. Chapter 4

Rikku's current Level: 17

Forest at the border...

''Mhm~...Looks like I'm almost in Lowee.

**Menu Equiptment**

**Costume [Midnight Dark Coat]**

So then, it's already past 2 o'clock, while I want to reach Lowee as fast as possible it's the best to stay the night at the inn in the next city.'' Rikku, now in a black and long overcoat, walks on a path through the forest. It wasn't a dungeon so there were fewer monsters, and everything except the path was coated in a thick layer of pure white snow.

''Ohhhhh~ A snowman!'' The excited teenager made his way to the sculpture, when...

**You look rather pleased, dear.**

After he heard a giggle he turned his head to make out the source of the voice. He spotted a girl around his age in a white dress. Her hair was long, straight and silver. He thought that she was unbelivable beautiful, but there was somethig. Something felt really creepy about her. And then it hit him. True, red eyes weren't that unusual, but hers were different, she had the eyes of a predator.

**What's wrong? Did you see a ghost?**

He couldn't speak. He was petrified out of fear. All he could do was to refrain from shaking.

**I see. You're afraid of me. That's unfortunate. And after I finally got to meet you.**

''What do you mean? You're talking as if you were waiting for me.'' he found his voice again once he knew she wouldn't attack him, at least not for now.

**I was waiting, ever since I brought you here.**

''You're the one who sent the message? Why did you do that?''

**Of course, so that you could rule over this world as the demon god, but...**

**You're weak. Forget about demon god, the system doesn't even recognize you as legitimate successor.**

''I'm weak? And what do you mean successor? When the **[Cursed Braclet]** is removed I won't become the new last boss?'' He took a quick glance at the braclet and focused on the girl again.

**That's right. To be precise removing the curse will promote you to a candidate only. **

''Like the CPU candidates? No, it's more likely that I'm not the only candidate, right?''

**Right, there are 5 fragments that got reforged to braclets. Well, it saddens me, but we should end our date here. I will help you a little with the curse before I will go.**

''Eh...?'' He was shocked for a second until a window popped up.

**[ERROR]**

**Duel**

**Rikku vs. Lilith**

''A forced duel, that's possible!? Damn it!'' He quickly draw his two swords and got in a defense stance. 'I don't know why, but it feels as if it's impossible for me to defeat her. And that would mean to got a penalty. Also... I think I've heard the name [Lilith] before... ' Lilith made a step forward, it was just a small step but his body immediately tensed up. **So dear, let me show you the power of your [queen].** She said that with a delightful smile and waved her hand in an extravagant way to her side. A single second of silence. That was all the time for Rikku to react, before a giant shockwave threw him away, sending him into a few trees. After he crashed through four trees he finally stopped.

''A-are you kidding me? If I'm hit by a punch of her I'll die, no doubt.'' He struggled a little, but he stood up again.

**Skill Afteri–**

**Sorry, but you're too slow~~.**

'No way...' She already got behind him, before the system could activate the skill. She kicked him in the spine and he went unconscious.

**Well, I guess I will carry him to the next inn. I don't want one of the other four to find him.**

Evening at the inn...

''W-where am I? And what ….. gah!'' Rikku felt a sharp pain run through his back and collapsed back into the bed.

'I'm in the town before Lowee? How did I get here so fast...Ah! I remember! That woman where is she?!' He searched through the whole room with his eyes, but didn't spot her anywhere.

''Lilith, huh? I need to be careful. And...'' He made a bitter face. 'There are four other candidates.' It was difficult, but he could stand up again. The view was rather pleasant to look at. A quiet city surrounded by a snowy forest, a little above the trees one could see the surface of a frozen sea.

''Ok, next up is looking through the town. Maybe someone has heard the name [Lilith] before.''

He grabbed the handles of his weapons, tied them on his back and left the inn. Once he entered the city area his swords dissolved into many glowing light particles. ''Let's start asking around for starters. Hey~~~!'' While walking over to a group of girls, Rikku tried to get their attention.

''Yeah? O-oh... What can I do for you?'' One of the girls turned around, blushed once she saw him clearly and answered while straightening her hair with her hand.

'' Ah, I want to know something about the rumor concerning … [The Queen] or [Lilith], do you guys know something about it?'' The girls exchanged a questioning glace and answered timidly.

''S-sorry, I never heard about that, and it looks like these two also don't know.''

''Don't worry, It's nothing important. I'm just curious that's all.'' He waved and left the girls to themselfs.

'Hmm... I thought that saying it's a rumour would help. Mabye their're curious as well and they will also look into it.' Making his way through the streets lost in thoughts he decided to ask around a little more.'' Excuse me, can I ask you a question? ''

Thirty minutes later...

''Uhm... Would you mind answering me a few questions?'' Rikku started to lose hope and picked an old lady to ask, which would be the last person for today.

''Hoho, what is it, boy?''

''Do you know something about the [Queen] or a person named [Lilith]?'' The gentle face of the old lady darkend and she said in a low and threatening voice. ''Where did you hear these terms from, boy?''

''So you _know_ something about that... Tell me. Now.''

The lady was taken aback and moved her left leg a step behind, it was then, that she spotted the braclet hidden under the long sleeve of his coat. ''Heh...? I see, then let me tell you a little story I heard back when I was still little...

_It was a long, long time ago. To long to remember._

_There was a King of a kingdom beyond the ocean, who ruled over his citizen with fairness and only their well-being in mind. He was strong, merciless but his actions were never unjustified. When he grew older and older he wanted to look for someone who could succeed him. One day a girl around 16 or 17 years old appeard in the castle. She claimed to be the rightfull queen of this kingdom and promised the king to give him eternal life, so they could reign over the whole continent never concerning themselfs with their death. The girls name was Lilith and she would be known as [The Demon Queen]. The king changed after he and his queen were together. He didn't care about the land and his people, but the most fearful thing would be that he raised a demon army under him._

_Even the demon lords would submit themselfs to him._

_From this point onwards he was called [The demon God] who would gather every demon under him._

...And that's the end of it, so did it help you a bit?'' The old lady, whose name was Serene, ended her story and looked at the boy with a mischievous grin.'' It doesn't feel like it's the end.'' Rikku eyed her with a suspicious glance. The woman let out a dry laugh. '' Well, it's true that that's not all about the story, but...I think you should find out the rest by yourself.''

''Tch, I got it. Thanks anyway.''

''Be careful, boy. Becoming a god isn't necessary a good thing, you know.'' Serene walked away without saying anything else.

''Mhmm... It can't be helped. I will ask Histoire, when I'm in Planetune.'' He turned around to the inn and started walking.'Oh, right.' He took his handy out and tipped a message for Kei.

_Yo, Kei._

_Could you please inform the oracle of Lowee, that I'm on my way there to visit them._

_I want to ask Blanc a few things._

_Oh, and tell Uni and Noire I said hi._

_Until I'm back, Rikku_

''That should do it. Now let's just go to sleep.'' He opened the door to enter his room when.

''Welcome back, dear.'' He was greeted by a girl with shining silver hair sitting on his bed.

''…...Wrong room.'' He stepped back, closed the door and walked away.

''What's with that reaction!? You should go like 'W-w-what are you doing here!?' or 'Like I thought we're connected by the red thread of fate.' maybe even 'Since I saw you I would always think about you.' but what's with you talking as if you were bored?!'' Said boy just sighed and faced her again. ''Well, I can't feel that intimidating aura from you, nor do you look like your here for business. I guess you're just here for fun.''

''N-n-nuu... You're underestimating my love for you. I came here just so we could spend our lovey-dovey time togther.'' He facepalmed. … A dead silence filled the room.

''H-huh? Why are you looking at me like that?''

'That's the [Demon Queen]? I kinda understand why my senior's kingdom perished.' He stared at the girl in front of him and sighed once more. ''Could you please stop that. I heard you said the same thing to the original.''

''Ah~~~ You wanted to know more about me. That makes me happy, but unfortunately you're wrong. I'm the same as you, not a original but the successor.''

''The same as me, huh?'' Rikku was deep in thoughts so he didn't noticed that she stood up from the bed. 'She's also a successor, then could it be that she's as clueless as me. Even if that's true, what are the requirements to be chosen as a successor anyway. Wait a moment.' He realized something and tried to face Lilith, when...

''!'' She stood in front of him. She was so close that their noses almost touched each other. Her blood-red eyes gazed deep in his eyes. He immediately backed away until his back hit the door.

''W-what's with you!? Suddenly coming so close. You scared me!''

''Buuut~~~ You didn't answer me. And you didn't responsed when I walked closer, so I thought you didn't mind.'' With a pout and a hmph she turned her head away.

''W-whatever. You just said I'm a successor, but when I remember correctly there are four other candidates beside me. So _I'm_ not one, but _could_ be one, right? ''

''No, I'm 100 percent sure you're the right one.'' Lilith answered immediately with an innocent smile.

''!H-how can you be sure? There's no proof, is there?''

''Yeah, there isn't. But I know, because I was the one who choose you after all.'' While hitting her chest with her fist proudly, Rikku just scratched the back of his head.

''Why me?''

''Would you belive me if I say it was love at the first sight?''

''No.''

''I thought so.'' The girl replied with a expression filled with loneliness .

''What do you mean by that?''

''You're affraid of others being close to you. You're affraid of being hurt, betrayed, left alone or getting your heart broken. And all of that just because of one rejection. Ahhhh~ How sad, how heartbreaking it wants to make me cry.'' Lilith, acting terrible, cried crocodile tears.

''I don't know how you found out about that, but then shouldn't you try something different to convince me?''

''Don't worry, you will love me, so everything is alright.''

''Oh~? And what's making you think that?' Rikku was getting impatient and tapped the floor with his right foot.

''Because nobody, not Noire, not Uni, not Blanc or any other person besides me can heal the scare in your heart.'' A bright smile was on her face, when she stretched her arms out as if to embrace the boy.

* * *

**Author note:**

**First: Thank you for reading.**

**Please write a review for this chapter for the following points.**

**-What you think about the story so far.**

**-What you would recommend for the story.**

**-Do you want more of Lilith?**

**And that's all for now. See you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

Rikku's current Level: 17

Shop in Lowee...

''*sigh*...I knew it would be something like that, but she's really mad at me, huh?'' After taking a sip out of his cup of coffee, he once again eyed his cell phone with a message displayed on the screen.

_Hello Rikku,_

_I just informed Mina, that you're probably in Lowee right now. She will send someone to get you._

_I also talked to Noire, but it didn't went well. She said the following:_

_''Hmph, I don't care about that idiot. He can just stay in Lowee or wherever he wants! Say him that he shouldn't come back.'' _

_Ah, but don't worry. Once you're back she'll behave like nothing happened._

_Until next time, Kei._

'Well, after the scene she made when I left it's only natural that she would say something like that.' He closed his eyes and let a sigh escape his lips, again.

The day of his depature...

''So you're really leaving...'' A disheartened Noire talked in a voice so low Rikku almost didn't catch it. Since she knew that he was serious she would be in that state. After their 'date' yesterday, Noire locked herself up in her room and didn't come out until this morning. Uni tried to talk to her sister, even though she herself was feeling down, but the CPU wouldn't response. All Uni could hear was a sob, althrough it was muffled as if she cried in her pillow.

''Hey Rikku, why can't you stay here? Did we do something wrong?'' Now it was the turn of the little sister to try to convince him.

''No, you didn't do anything wrong. I also told your sister that I'm going there to gather information about this world.'' He said to her in a gentle voice.

''B-but if that's all then you can do that here! We will ask Blanc to bring us the books you want! You don't have to go there youself!'' She shouted at him. She was frustrated. Why did he want to leave? Why can't he just stay here by her? She was on the verge of tears.

''No, I need to go there. I want to ask Blanc some things, and once I finished that, I'll make my way to Planetune or Leanbox. I want to research a few things.''

Noire looked up for the first time today and talked in a quiet voice.'' A way back to your world. Is that the something you want to research?'' Althought only slightly, but she trembled. She feared the answer.

''No. I don't plan to return to my fromer world.''

The CPU and the CPU candidate of Lastation breathed out a sigh of reliefe. At least he will stay in this world, is what they thought.

''So, I think I'm going to return in a month or so.''

''Hmph... You don't need to come back. It's not like we need you.'' After Noire's mood improved a bit, she went back to Tsundere-mode. Rikku scratched his cheek, because of the obvious act. 'Well, it's better than her gloomy self from before.'

''Ok, I will go now. Goodbye, Uni,Kei, Noire.'' He walked of while waving with the back of his hand.

Present...

''*sigh*... The depressed Noire was something.'' After the third sigh today he stood up and walked out of the café. 'Kei said someone would get me, but how?' He was uncertain how that person could find him in a capital of a landmass. Right at that moment...

''Hey, you! Are you the person from another world?'' An annoyed female voice shouted from above him.

'A-ah, of course. If she flies over the city she would find me. But why did it have to be Blanc in CPU-mode?! I hope nobody pissed her off.' While slowly turning around he looked up. ''Yeah, that's me. It's a honour to meet you, Lady White Heart.'' Rikku, being as polite as possible, bowed slightly to greet the goddess.

''There's no need to be so formal. I heard your acting friendly with Noire, so treat me also like an equal.''

'Phew... looks like she's not in a bad mood.' After raising his head, he relaxed a bit.''Ok, then Blanc. Can you show me where the library is, please? Oh and where a cheap inn is as well.''

''You're treating me like a guide? Well, I suggested that you should see me as an equal, so it's alright.'' Slowly descending answerd the CPU of Lowee. Once her feet touched the ground, she immediately changed back from her HDD appearance to her normal one.

''Ok, the library is closer from here so let's start there. But an inn, huh? So you don't plan to freeload at our Basilicom? You can stay in Lowee as long as you want, unlike Neptune you look like you know how to behave yourself.'' Althought her expression didn't change, but Rikku got the feeling she was impressed, well a bit at least.

''Ah, that's right. If you have more time can we also go to one more place?''

''I have a little bit more time. And the place you want to go is what?''

''The guild.''

''…'' Blanc remained silent for a moment before she resumed the conversation. '' You'll be going on quests? To raise Lastation's share?''

''No, as long as I will stay here I will be doing quests to raise Lowee's share.'' After he said it, Blance suddenly grabbed his hands and hold them before his chest.

''Please, stay here forever.''

''W-wait, Blanc?!''

''My little sisters won't do anything to raise our share and I'm busy with paperwork so I'm too tired to go outside after I finished it. Please never leave again.'' Still expressionless, but clearly serious about it stared she in his eyes.

''N-no, even if you say that...'' Rikku was troubled how to response.

''Well, you're right. Let's talk about that once you completed your first quest. Even if you stay here, if you're weak it would be meaningless.''

'Weak,huh?'

Last night...

''You're annoying,why are you still here?'' The boy with raven-black hair asked the girl sitting on his bed.

''Buuuhhh~~ how cold of you~~'' The girl named Lilith pouted, while adjusting her seating position. She was now hugging one of her legs, that is wrapped in her black stockings. Her long, silky, silver hair had it ends straggled on the sheet. She looked like a child with her cheeks puffed out, however her eyes destroyed this illusion. Her eyes weren't the ruby-red Noire had, they were bloody-red with diamond shaped pupils. Her gaze was penetrating with her reptile like eyes. Before Rikku realized it had the girl a triumphantly face.

''Hmmmm~~ what's wrong? Captured by my beauty?''

''Not in the least. I just thought ''Wow~~, that girl is a pain in the ass.'' Something along these lines.''

''Wha-! How mean! What's wrong with a little flirt!''

''Do you want to know what I'm thinking right now?'' The boy asked with a cross mark popping up on his forhead.

''N-no, I don't. I think I know it.'' Lilith dropped her head in defeat and laid facedown on the bed. ''Hey!'' Rikku once again raised his voice. ''Hm? What do you want?'' The [Queen] looked up and asked innocently.

''Why are you lying on my bed? Go away already. And don't sniff my pillow!'' He walked up to her and took the pillow away from her.

''Ahhh don't do that! I will go crazy if I can't sniff your scent!'' She cried and threw a tantrum like a little child. '' Something is definitly wrong with your head.'' He supported his own head by putting his hand on his forehead. ''Are you sure, that you don't want to give the pillow back to me? I don't think you can stop me if I go out of contol.'' Lilith had a mischievious grin on her face, while Rikku started to feel cold sweet running down his spine. 'I hate to admit it, but I don't have enough power to fight against her.' He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. ''Tch, you win. Here's the damn pillow.'' He threw it right at her face, but before it could reach her face, she already catched it.

''Good boy~~.'' She happily said and pressed her face deep into the pillow. ''Ok, I guess it's time.'' Lilith turned and looked at Rikku.

''What do you mean?''

''Of course, it's time to go to sleep!'' She happily stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''I guess I should ask anyway. You don't plan to sleep here as well, are you?''

''But, of course! It's clear that we will sleep together!''

''I thought so.''

''So it's ok?!'' The girl asked with sparkles in her eyes.

''It's obiously not!'' And he snapped. He had enough of this farce.

''Buuuuhhh~~ stingy! What's the big deal with sleeping together?'' He walked closer towards her. She tried to calm herself down, but her heartbeat got faster and faster, until...

*Flick*

''Uhhhh~~ That hurt! Why did you do that?!'' With tears in her eyes and an angry look on her face, she rubbed her forehead where she was flicked at just a moment ago. ''Because you say nothing but stupid and unnecessary things!Why can't you just leave? Or behave at the very least?''

''Fine! If you want it so badly then I will leave for now! It's your problem if you cry because you're lonely!'' Lilith cutely stuck out her tongue and pulled one of her eyelids with her finger down. And then she walked out of the room, slamming the door against the frame.

''So she's finaly gone. Now I can go to sleep.'' And with that ended his day.

Present at the Guild...

''We're here.'' Blanc said and pointed at the building in front of them. It was almost the same as that in Lastation, but it inner design was a light brown and not the cold gray from the Lastation's guild.

''It's more welcomming than the one in Lastation.'' He stated it without realising it.''Thanks, I'm glad to hear that. Do you want to look through the Quests?'' She asked him and pointed at the bulletin board. ''No, it's ok. And you don't have so much freetime, so I don't want to keep you occupied for longer than needed.'' He walked out of the building and waited for the CPU. ''Well, it's your decision so go when you feel like it. Next we will go to the library, it's quiet nearly.''

They walked site by site in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable one. She still had her doll-like face as expressionless as ever, but she sometimes gave a light smile, when she saw children playing around. 'She's really a caring onee-chan.'

''We've arrived. This is the library. Well, I probably don't need to show you the inside. It's a library after all.''

''Yeah, that's true. Once you showed me the inn, we're finished.'' He told her with a gentle smile.

''Ahh, I want you to come to the Basilicom with me, once we were at the inn. It would be better if you know where you can contact me, when you're in trouble.''

''Ohh... That would be great. Then let's go.''

Basilicom...

''We're here. Now come in—'' She was stopped from speaking once she entered her home. The reason was simple. She was hit in the face with a yellow projectile.'What happened? Wait, is that a sponge?' He looked at the object in question, slowly removing it from her face.''U-uhm, Blanc? are you okay?'' Silence. It was a deadly silence, until two girls walked around a corner. ''HAHAHAH... She got it directly in the face! She looks so silly!'' The first one to speak was Ram, who was happily laughing. Next was Rom's turn, speaking up timidity. ''Hihihihi... Onee-chan is completely drenched.'' A few seconds of silence passed.

''NOW YOU'VE DONE IT YOU RUNTS! WAIT!'' Blanc snapped and chased after her little twin sisters.

'I'm glad I decided to stay at an inn.' A sweatdrop appeared on his forehead, before he sighed and left.


	7. Chapter 6

Rikku's current Level: 17

Inn...

''*yawn*... So what should I do today? I think I will drop by the Basilicom and ask Blanc about a few things.'' He stood up and streched his limbs. After he dressed himself in his new fighting outfit he grabbed the handels of his two swords and strapped them on his back.

''Ah! Maybe I should buy new equipment. I still have the swords I got at the beginning. And checking the skill tree might be a good idea, too.''

**Menu Skills**

**Fire[2/100] Skill points**

**Water[0/100] Skill points**

**Earth[0/100] Skill points**

**Wind[2/100] Skill points**

**Darkness[6/100] Skill points**

**Light[ERROR]**

**Skill points: 26 Remaining**

''Yeah, I neglected it quiet a bit. Ok, 10 to darkness, 6 to fire and 4 to wind and the last 6 to water.''

**Skill acquired[Curse]**

**Skill acquired[Vorpal Strike]**

**Skill acquired[Fireball]**

**Skill acquired[Aqua Lance]**

**Skill acquired[Water Slicer]**

**Skill acquired[Double Jump]**

**Fire[8/100] Skill points**

**Water[6/100] Skill points**

**Earth[0/100] Skill points**

**Wind[6/100] Skill points**

**Darkness[16/100] Skill points**

**Light[ERROR]**

**Skill points: 0 Remaining**

''Now then, time to refresh my equiptment and then let's go hunting.''

Guild...

A boy with raven black hair stood in front of a bulletin board. On his back were two new swords, one was a jet-black greatsword with barbs all around the edge, it's name was **[Guilty Thorn]**. The other one was a silver saber with a blue hilt and blood red glyphs all over it, that was **[Ancient Rune Sword]**.'I will accept these 5 quests. Oh this one is a high-level one.'

**Quest [The Fenrir Attack] accepted**

**Quest [I need Threat] accepted**

**Quest [Skull Collector] accepted**

**Quest [I want to fly] accepted**

**Quest [The Florist] accepted**

Dungeon...

''There is a exclamation mark, so an event will occur. It's probably about the danger quest. Ok, Let's go!''

**Battle begin**

'5 ice fenrir... and I'm , bring it on!' Right after he thought that lunged one of the wolves straight at him. He dodged it with a simple turn to his left where another one tried to hit him. He decided to block it with his saber, but was hit from a headbutt.'Wait, what's... That's bad!' With his whole strenght kicked he the ground to leap away, but it was to late. A breath that freezed all in it's way froze his feet on the ground. Tch, with a click of his tongue slammed he the greatsword in the floor in front of him.

**Skill Blazing Blade**

The floor and his legs thawed almost in an instant. He pulled the sword out and made a vertical strike with it in a reversed grip.'Their too close.'

**Skill Fireball**

A ball out of crimson flames shot out of his hand struck the wolf right in the abdomen. 'Woah, that knocked them away quiet a bit.' Now he lunged at the fenrir and thrusted his sword in the back of the enemy.''Time to test the new skills out.''

**Skill Curse**

In the next instant 3 of the wolves sank to the ground and winced in pain. The affect only lasted a few seconds, the first ice fenrir got up again and opened it's jaw to use his breath, but nothing happend.

'So, curse is a skill to seal the enemys skills? Nice.' The two unaffected enemys moved around him for a pincer attack. All he did to intercept was to strech out his swords and casting a skill.

**Skill Blazing Blade**

The wolves got pierced by burning swords and dissolved into light particles.'Now it 3 vs. 1.' While making a jump, he kicked the air and ascended futher.'Wow, so that's Double Jump. Well, their right under me so let's end it.'

**Skill Fireball**

**Defeated: Ice Fenrir x5**

**Gained EXP: 18000**

**Item: Ice Wolf Claw**

**Quest[The Fenrir Attack] Completed**

''Ok, that's that. The rest were simple gathering quests so let's finish this quickly.''

Basilicom...

''He's out on a quest? I don't see the problem, Mina.'' The goddess of Lowee laid on a bed reading a book. The oracle of Lowee made a paniced face and tried to convince the CPU to help the boy in question. ''B-b-but, it was a dangerous quest! We need to help him!'' Blanc made a sigh and turned away from the woman named Mina.''He should be alright, he took the quest himself so it's his responsibility. Besides, Kei said it's alright to let him be if he's in danger.'' Blanc answered with disinterest while turning the page to the next one.''B-but...'' Mina was still very worried. ''Ok, once I finished this book I will go looking for him.'' She probably won't go sooner, is what Mina thought, but she was to scared to say it out aloud.

''So what was the quest about?''

''A-ah, he accepted 5 quests, 4 of them were simple item gathering ones, but the last one was a hunting quest for a group fight against 5 ice fenrirs.''

''5? That could be really bad. I will read through this quickly.''

'So you're still qoing to read this before you will go?' The oracle was a bit worried about the disinterest of the CPU.

''Hey, Rom-chan did you hear that?''

''Yeah, I heard it, Ram-chan.'' The shy 'little' sister replied her energetic 'older' sister with a nod.

''Let's go and watch how that boy gets beaten up.'' Ram threw her fist in the air and grabbed Rom's hand to drag her away.

Dungeon...

''I'm almost ready. All I need now is one more **Red Pental**. Huh...? The two little girls entering the dungeon are... Ram and Rom? Hehehe let's play them a prank.'' He said it and hid himself behind the closest pillar. The two twin sisters are walking through the ruins chatting happily about what prank they should play at him. 'That's great, now I don't have to feel guilty.' He waited until the girls got past him and planed his move.'I'll use Accelerate and will run from wall to wall slightly brushing against them. I should start with Rom, because she is the most likely one to be scared.' An evil grin appeared on his faced when he got out of the shadow of the pillar.

**Skill Accelerate**

*swish* And he run past them while brushing their shoulders.''''Hya!'''' The Twin sisters let out such a sound after they got surprised.'I only wanted to get Rom,but it looks like I got them both.' Now at the opposite wall a few inches before the twins was the boy with raven black hair and rudy red eyes. ''Something just touched my shoulder!'' Ram shouted without thinking, while Rom clung to the arm of her sister. ''M-me, too''

*swich* ''Hyuuuu!''

*swich* ''Kyaaaaa''

*swich* ''Hyaaaaaaaa!''

Each time he passed behind them, they would leak out such a voice. He repeated it a few times before stopping near them. 'The speed boost is almost completely depleted. I should stop now.' He once again kicked the ground and stopped in front of them.''Yo, what are you two doing here?''

''Wha-?! Oh, it's only the strange guy from yesterday.'' Ram calmed down a little after getting distracted from the incident. But she was shocked to see what would happen next.

''…''

While trembling all over, Rom got behind Rikku and clung at his coat. He was surprised at first, but regained his cool immediately, crouched down and patted her on the head.''Don't be afraid, there is nothing frightening here, okay?'' Now feeling guilty tried he to ensure her that it's safe. 'Great, I forgot that Rom is a crybaby.'

''Anyway, if you don't have any business here, then let's go back to Lowee, shall we?''

''Nn'' Rom nodded and Ram glared at him, but sill followed.

Guild...

''Ok, I need to report the quests so you can go back to the Basilicom by yourselves.'' He walked inside the building and headed straight for the counter.''I want to report my quests.''

''Ok, please select the one you want to report.''

**Quest [The Fenrir Attack] Cleared**

**Reward: 8000 credit**

**Quest [I need Threat] Cleared**

**Reward: 2000 credit**

**Quest [Skull Collector] Cleared**

**Reward: 1800 credit**

**Quest [I want to fly] Cleared**

**Reward: 1500 credit, ****CD part: Y3 1-player online**

**Quest [The Florist] Cleared**

**Reward: 1700 credit**

''Thanks, please come again.'' The receptionist bowed to Rikku, who was already leaving. As soon as he got out of the guild...

''You're late! Why did you take so long!?'' An irritated Ram greeted him.

''And why are you two still here?'' He looked around and saw that the 'youngest' sister is also present.

''Hmph, as if I wanted to wait for you, b-but Rom-chan said she wanted to walk home with you together.''

''Is that so?'' He looked over to the CPU candidate to receive a timid nod.

''Onee-chan is busy reading. So, can you play with us?''

''W-wait, R-rom-chan!?''

''I don't mind. I already finished my business at the guild and I don't have any other plans for today.'' Leaving Ram out of the conversation made the two of them plans for the evening.

''T-thank you, I want to play hide and seek.''

''Rom-chan! Don't leave me out of it!'' The 'older' twin pleaded to have a say in this, she didn't want to play with a weirdo like him, but her sister didn't understand the meaning of the plea.

''Oh, then want do you want to play?''

''So, there isn't an option to play with the two of us. Fine let's play hide and seek.'' Ram gave up and walked downhearted behind the two.

Basilicom...

''''We're back.'''' The two CPU candidates walked inside happily greeting the oracle of Lowee, Mina.

''Oh, welcome back. Wait, the person with you...''

''Ah, we meet Rikku in the dungeon and he said he would play with us.''

''O-oh that's great, but can I borrow him for a bit? I want to ask him a few things.'' Mina asked the two sisters while crouching down. Rom was a little bit sad about it, but nodded anyway. Ram on the other hand was grinning happily, you can keep him forever, was written all over her face. ''Good, I will walk him to your room when I've finished my business with him.'' Mina said it and walked with Rikku behind through the corridors. They entered a big room with a bed at the north wall and a few shelves here and there. Around the bed were books scattered on the floor and bedshed. 'That's definitely Blanc's room.' He walked into the room with a wry smile on his face, while scratching his cheek. After a few steps spotted he the goddess with her belly on the bed swinging her legs slowly up and down.

''Hello, Blanc.''

''Mhh? Oh, it's you. Look Mina, I said we didn't need to worry about him. He knew it was too risky.''

''What do you mean 'too risky'? Did I do something I shouldn't have?'' Rikku asked the two girls without a care in the world.

''Eh? D-does that mean you completed the quests?''

''Yeah, all 5 of them''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''Ehm, what's wrong you two?'' He asked a bit worried, because of the sudden silence.

''Rikku.'' The first one to speak was Blanc.

''W-what?''

''About the offer from yesterday, please accept it.'' Blanc said, while sitting up and slightly bowing her head to the boy.

''N-no, like I said, that's...'' Not sure how to response, he gave only a vague answer.

''B-but how did you win against 5 ice fenrirs!? ''

''Even if you ask how, I just beat them normaly.''

''So easy... he totally lacks the sense of danger'' Mina was amazed about both his strengh and his carefree self at the same time.

''Please don't change the topic so casually.''

''Ah, you noticed?'' Rikku still unsure what to do answered without thinking.

''Why wouldn't you want to stay here?''

''Because I still need to see Leanbox and Planetune, also I made a promise that I will go back to Lastation after I finished my business around the landmasses.''

''Is that so? I guess it can't be helped then. At least you're a man that stands to his word.'' Blanc said in a surprisingly calm voice.'So she wasn't too desperate in letting me stay here.' He thought to himself before replying. ''Sorry.''

''Don't apologize. But if you feel bad then do me a favor.''

''A favor?'' Rikku raised an eyebrow at the unexpected suggestion.''If it's something I can do.''

''It is. I want you to visit Lowee whenever you get a chance.'' Sge stated it with a little smile on her face.

''Y-yeah, I can do that.'' His face got a little bit red, because of the unexpected gesture.

''Do you have plans what you will do, now that we're finished here?''

''A-ah, he was invited to play with your little sisters.'' Mina, who has been quiet for a while, spoke up and informed Blanc about what her younger sister said.

''…'' Rikku thought she was displeased, but it was only for a second so he decided it was his imagination.''Is that so. You can go then, if they get bored of waiting they will start making problems again.''

''Ok, then see you tomorrow Blanc.'' He walked to the door to leave the room, when he heard a voice behind him.

''Yeah... see you tomorrow.'' He wasn't sure, but he thought she sounded happy.

After they walked a bit, they stopped in front of a door with a shield honging on it with 'Ram&amp;Rom' written on it. ''We're here. Call me if you need something or... help.''

''Help?''

''Just pray that you won't need any.'' And with that left the oracle of Lowee.

*knock* *knock*

''Ram, Rom it's me. Can I come in?''

''Ah, it's onii-chan. Come in'' Rom opened the door with an happy expression.

''O-o-onii-chan?''

''Umu, you're onee-chan's friend so you're onii-chan... wrong?''

''E-eh, you're not completely wrong, but... that would only be correct if I marry your sister.'' Rikku tried to explain it so she wouldn't call him that anymore, if Blanc would hear this she will definitely kill him.

''Then if you marry onee-chan it's ok to call you that?''

''Y-yeah, that's right. So just call me Rikku, okay?''

''Ok.'' Rom trotted away after answering. Only then noticed Rikku that Ram was unusually quiet.'' So Rom, do you still want to play hide and seek?'' He asked her, because he had a plan to make Ram like him a little more.''I don't mind what we play, as long as all are ok with it.'' Ram was still in a foul mood and didn't say anything.''Then let's do something even Ram would like.''

''And that would be?'' Ram was suspicious of him, that was obvious. He made a playful grin.

''Let's play your sister a prank.'' After she heard it improved her mood immediately.

''Hoho, you're not so bad after all. So what do you have in mind?''

''Hehe, lend me your ear for a second.'' He waved with his hand, like you would do to lure little animals near you and whispered in her ear.

*whisper* *whisper*

Both of them had an evil glint in their eyes, exchanging a knowing look.

''You know your stuff. Ok, let's do this.'' Ram explained the plan to Rom and the three of them made their way to Blanc's room. 'Sorry, Blanc. But it will be problematic if they target me like today. I will make it up to you, I promise.'


	8. Chapter 7

Rikku's current Level: 17

Basilicom (next morning)...

Rikku was sleeping in the Basilicom instead of a inn room. although he tried to get up it was futile. He looked down and almost had a heart attack. Well, that was obvious, because there were two little girls sleeping using his breast as a pillow. The CPU candidates of Lowee were using him as a hugging-pillow as if it was the most natural thing to do! 'What is this?Calm down, calm down. We were discussing the prank and then... What happend? Did I fall asleep? Well whatever, let's wake up the twins first.' He shook them a little, but they didn't wake up. He tried it a few more times, but soon decided to give up.'What a bother.' He put his face near their ears and blew air out.

Fuuuuuuuuuuuhh

''Hiiiii, o-onii-chan... w-what are you doing?'' Rom asked with teary eyes, while crouching away.

''Aah, sorry about that, Rom-chan. You wouldn't wake up no matter how much I shook you.''

''O-okay, thank you, but why did you wake me up?''

''Ah, we need to prepare our prank before your onee-cahn wakes up.'' He said it with a mischievious grin on his face.''So, to wake Ram-chan up...'' Rikku thought about it for a second and got behind Rom. Later was confused after her onii-chan said sorry and grabbed her hips. He started to tickle her and she couldn't suppress her laughter.

''Hyahahahaa, O-onii-chan it tickles! Please, spar me.'' Ram woke immediatley up after the cry from her twin sister.

''W-w-w-what are you doing you pervert!''

''Shhh, if you're too loud Blanc will wake up.'' Rikku said, while putting a finger in front of his lips.

''And why did you do it?'' Ram now more quietly, but still glaring daggers at him, asked.

''It was the best way to wake you up. Now let's hurry we need to prepare.'' He took the two of them by their hands an left the room.

Half an hour later...

Rikku waited at an corner near Blancs room to feed her false information as soon as she comes running out of her room. The two twin sisters waited in a empty room used for storing books in it, to prevent the two girls from accidently running into their older sister. It was that moment, when Rikku heard an angry cry that sounded like the howl of a wild beast. Blanc opened the door with a slam and a white smoke screen emerged out of her room. She was completely white, from her hair all the way down to her feet. She was slowly walking, trembling with rage, she saw Rikku and asked him in a calm manner.

''Do you know where these two little brats are?'' Her left eyebrow was twiching.

''What happend with you?'' He asked, brushing of a little bit of the powder with his index finger.''Is that... chalk powder?''

''Could you please answer my question?'' She asked with a smile that send shivers down his spine.

''I saw them walking that way while laughing.'' He said and pointed in the opposite direction.

Thank you was all she said before running that way. 'Sorry, Blanc. I will make it up to you later.' He apologised in his head as he was walking towards the empty room. He knocked on the door.''She's gone you have about five minutes to reach the next destination.''

''Ok, we will go. We're counting on you to give us a chance to leave.''

''I know. Now go, I will also go.'' He said and left without waiting for their reply. But he thought he heard one of them say 'Good luck, onii-chan.' and smiled a little bit. They repeated the misleading a few times until the twins got out of the Basilicom. 'Now, only I need to sneek out.' Blanc was a smart girl, she probably noticed that Rikku helped her sisters to get away. He stood near the entrance and used one of the two skills he learned in the library. **[Transparency]**. He was invisible as long as he didn't move. He waited until Blanc would walk past him and would meet up with Ram and Rom in the town.

Town...

He succeeded with his escape and found the CPU candidates at an ice cream shop. ''Yo, sorry I'm late.'' He walked closer and took a seat at their table.

''Ah, welcome back, onii-chan.'' Rom greeted him with a bashful smile.

''Ohh, good work, ani-ki.'' Ram gave him a victorious smile and a thumb up.

''A-ani-ki, even you...'' He hung his head and decided to give up on the hope that they will call him by his name.

''So, how is the situation? Is she still angry?'' Ram asked ignoring his comment.

''Yeah, Blanc was so angry that she didn't even clean herself. She looked for you the whole time, although she suspects me as well.'' He made a bitter smile, while informing them about the current situation.

''I-is that so... I think it's dangerous to return if she's like that...'' Ram was a little afraid of her sister when she's truly angry.

''A-ah don't worry, I plan to calm her down once I go back. Just try to avoid her as much as possible and it should be alright.''

''Y-you're sacrificing yourself to protect us... you are truly our ani-ki.''

''I will nurse you. So... don't worry.'' Ram was looking at him like a hero out of a TV-show and Rom was looking at him with pity in her eyes.

'You say that, but neither of you said something to stop me, you know?' Rikku thought that and a sweatdrop appeard on his forehead.''Well, I need to prepare a few things for my apology so here is some credit, buy you a few sweets and wait an hour before returning.'' He patted their heads and walked away. Both of them blushed and covered their faces with their hats.

Basilicom...

*knock* *knock* Rikku stood in front of Blancs room and waited for a response. Only after he heard a silent 'It's open' dared he to enter the room. Blanc had a surprised expression, not because Rikku visited her but because he had a bundle of roses in his hand.

''Here for you.'' He handed her the roses with a smile on his face. ''As an apology for the prank.''

''If you're sorry about it then don't do it in the first place.'' She tried to sound angry but her rose red cheeks made it impossible.

''Don't be like that. I also brought a few books you wanted.''

''Why do you know which books I want?'' Blanc raised her eyebrow and turned serious, although she still had a small smile on her face.

''That was simple, I just asked Mina.'' He replied immediatley while taking out a bunch of books.

''Is that so? Then it's at least true that I want them.''

''Ok, I will go get a vase for the roses.''

''Please, do that.'' Blanc answered and looked at the book covers. She was sure there were books of various genres that she wanted, but he only brought romance novels. After realising it turned the CPU of Lowee even redder than before.'Don't think about it. It's just a coincidence. It's just a coincidence. There is no way he would be implying sometihng after what he said yesterday.' Blanc shoke her head and regained her composure. It was that moment when Rikku returned with the roses, now in a vase.

Her face immediatley got bright red, so she turned around deciding to look at the novels. But that didn't help either, because of their genre.

''I got a vase for the …. Blanc what's wrong? Are you still mad?''

''It's nothing and no I'm not mad anymore. Don't you have something else to do?'' She wanted to prevent him from seeing her in this state. But it only backfired at her.

''No I don't have any plans. Now that I think about it you asked me the same thing yesterday, too.''

'I can't say him that I wanted him to spend more time with him. But what can I …. Ah, I know.' She thought of something and decided to go with it. ''You said you wanted to investigate something, so I wanted to ask you what you were investigating.''

''Ah, nothing serious. Just a fairy tale that made me curious.''

''Is that so? And the name of the fairy tale is?''

''I don't even know that, but if i should guess it would be [The Tale of the Demon God], or something like that.'' He tried to sound casual, but Blancs face immediatley darkend.

''Why would you be interessted in that tale?''

''Because of the Name **[Lilith]**. There is a woman with the same name in my fromer world, and I want to know if there is a connection between the two of them.''

''I have a few books with information about the tale. Do you want to take them with you?''

''About how many books are we talking?''

''About 30.''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''Sorry, but carrying 30 books at the same time is impossible, can I read them here?'' He asked with a sweatdrop on his forehead.

''Of course, the books are over there in the bookshelf. You can sit on my bed, it's big enough after all.'' She said while pointing at the bookshelf in the left corner of the room, again avoiding eye contact.

Rikku walked to towards the shelf and read a few of the titles. After reading almost every title of the books, noticing that most of them were romantic novels, the boy walked to the bed carrying 15 books. He sat down on the bed with his back facing Blanc and immediatley started his research.

Blanc waited a few minutes before taking one of her new novels and slowly started to approach Rikku. She sat down directly behind him and leaned her back agains his. The moment their backs touched, she strangly started feeling at ease and safe as if nothing could pose a threat to her. The two of them sat there in a comfortable silence, with a light blush on their cheeks. Before either of them noticed had the both of them fallen asleep.

On a school roof at dusk... 

The sunset coloured the sky in a bright orange. A single girl with waist length hair stood there holding her hair so it wouldn't flutter around in the wind. Normaly a girl with such an appearance would be considered pretty, but there was a fact that disturbed the picture. Her face was nothing but a blur. The girl turned around after hearing the opening of the door. A boy with raven black hair and ruby red eyes walked towards her, while looking nervous. The girl faced him and started to talk. ''I read your letter.''

''A-and what do say?'' The boy, don't looking older then 11, asked timidly.

''You're good looking and you get along with everybody. You have excellent grades and you can do almost everything you want to, since you're a very fast learner. Honestly speaking... You're extremly boring. I don't want to go out with a colourless person.''

''Eh...? I-is that so … But I can change myself. I can become an interessting person! S-so please don't leave me!'' The boy shouted desperate at his first love. But the girl just let out a sigh and shook her head.

''It's meaningless, you won't become interessting so just leave me alone. I don't want to see your face.'' The girl walked past him and left the roof without saying anything else. The boy just sat there and cried. He returned home and locked himself up in his room. He didn't left his room for days because of his trauma. It was then when he learned about the world of games. Playing for days, mostly JRPGs,until he got obsessed with them.'The girls in games are faithful, they don't leave you, don't hurt you nor abandon you.' Althought he started to go to school agian, he still closed his heart and never again trusted others. That was the last thing he saw before woke up again.


	9. Chapter 8

Rikku's current Level: 17

Basilicom (Blanc's Room)...

Rikku woke up drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He looked around him, attempting to calm down. The boy tried to get up, but froze in place when his hand felt something soft. Slowly turning his head, while praying that it's a pillow, he immediately cursed his bad luck that it wasn't a pillow. His hand was currently placed on one of Blanc's thigh , who is a goddess, while she is sleeping without a worry in the world. He quickly let go of her and retreated his hand, while slowly moving back to make sure she doesn't wake up. He was at the edge of her bed and let out a sigh, when...

''Onee-chan, let's play!'' One of the twins stormed into her room and shouted.

''One-chan? Why aren't you moving?'' Rom looked at her 'older' sister with a puzzled look and turned her head to the bed of her other sister. She got teary eyes and looked shocked, once she spotted Rikku in at the bed.

''O-o-onii-chan... ? Why are you in onee-chan's bed?''

''Perverted ani-ki!''

''W-wait, I will explain so don't shout. Blanc will wake up.'' Rikku tried to calm the twins down.

''I and Blanc were reading books and it looks like we fall asleep during the process.''

''Is that true?'' Ram asked with narrowed eyes.

'She doesn't belive me. What can I do?'

''mmhh...'' Blanc slowly woke up and blinked a few times before getting up. She streched herself and looked around her room, only to find a dejected Rikku, an angry Ram and a teary eyed Rom.

''What happend?'' The CPU of Lowee was confused about the current situation.

''*hick* Onee-chan stole onii-chan from us.*hick*'' Rom was now on the floor holding back her tears.

''Huh?''

''Huh?''

''Huh?''

All three of them were shocked about the statement from the normaly shy and timid girl.

''Rom-chan, what do you mean with 'us'? '' The 'older' sister asked her twin in confusion.

''Rom, what do you mean with 'stole'?'' The goddess asked with slight irritation.

''Like I said, it's a misunderstanding!''

20 minutes later...

Rikku, Ram, Rom and Blanc are sitting around a table in the meeting room. The last 20 minutes were spent by Rikku calming down the three girls.

''So then,'' Blanc started the conversation''what did you mean by saying that I stole Rikku?''

''B-but, you were sleeping with onii-chan. We wanted to sleep together with him.''

''Wait, did you say 'we', does that mean Ram too?''

''W-well, I can't let Rom-chan sleep with a beast like him.'' Ram declared with a light blush on her face.

'Beast? And after all the trouble it took to get her warm up to me.' Rikku hung his head in disappointment, what was noted by the females.

''S-so we sleeped together, huh? I didn't noticed it.''

''Eh? So it was really not on purpose?'' Ram asked surprised about the information.

''Of course, we were reading in my room and from what I heard did we fall asleep during it.'' Blanc answered without stuttering this time, but her cheeks were still a little bit red.

''See? I told you it was a misunderstanding.'' The raven-black haired boy sighed and looked relived about the fact that the misunderstanding was solved. But the peace didn't last long.

''Then you can sleep with us tonight, right?'' Rom asked with a big smile on her face.

''…''

''…''

''…''

Nobody else said something. Ram turned her face away like she was saying 'It can't be helped.', Blanc's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and Rikku started to sweat while praying that it won't end to bad.

''Why should he sleep with you? He didn't intend to sleep in the Basilicom in the first place.'' The CPU talked with patience, althought her fist was shacking with anger.

''Huh? But we were sleeping together the other day.'' Rom looked confused at her sister, who in return tried to murder Rikku with her stare.

''Is that so? Then he will stay here in the Basilicom, but he will sleep in the room next to me. I need to make sure that he doesn't try to do something weird.'' Blanc declared it without turning her gaze away from the boy.

''N-no, I would prefare it if I could stay at an In-...'' The boy said nervosly under the stare from the brown haired girl.

''Did you say something?''

''No, I didn't.'' Rikku couldn't handle the annoyed Blanc and hung his head in resignation.

''Good, and what will you do today?'' The goddess mood improved a bit and changed the topic.

''I will clear four quests and then will I read the last books that I couldn't finish yeseterday.'' Rikku answered before noticing a blue haired girl walking into the room.

''I finished breakfast. Oh, Rikku you were here? I've prepared enough so you can join us.'' Mina, the oracle of Lowee, informed them and left the room afterwards.

''W-well, let's go, shall we?'' The only male in the room looked around and finally noticed the sullen expression on the faces of the twins. 'What's wrong with them?' He shrugged it off and followed Blanc and Mina to the dinning room.

''Onee-chan is hogging him to herself.'' Rom said while puffing her cheeks out.

''Don't worry, Rom-chan. I have a fantastic idea.'' Ram whispered to her sister with an mischievous grin.

Dungeon...

Rikku walked around a forest with a fall setting. The red and orange leafes danced in the wind while the boy made his way through the dungeon. He made a step back when one of the branches rushed down to hit him. An Insatiable Tree emerged out of the branch and stormed of to Rikku.

**Battle begin**

The boy draw one of his swords and striked at the monster and cut it into two halfs, only to be meet with a purple fog and an icon in the right corner of his field of vison. He let out a sigh and looked for more enemys. He once again sprinted towards an enemy, only to stumble from the pain he got from his negative status.

**Damage – 100**

The monsters took the chance and made a five hit combo before he could jump up and draw his secound sword.

**Damage – 750**

He landed a few steps behind them and regaind his balance, but got hit by another poison shock.

**Damage – 100**

He used his sword to block an attack from a dogoo and slached with his secound sword at him.

'Tch, I can't move around freely without getting damage from the poison. And I can't see how many other monsters are here, because the trees are blocking my vision.' Rikku thought while parrying the incoming monsters.

**Skill Cycling Blade Combo**

He made a spin around himself and defeated a few monsters. He needed to catch his breath when...

''Gaahhh?!'' He was hit by a large tail and sent flying into a tree.

**Damage – 930**

'Wha- I took that much damage by a single hit?! It most be one of the three dangerous enemy typs.' The three dangerous monster typs were the fenrirs, dragons and the dolphins. Although he beat at least one of each he didn't ecpect one of them in a narrow path like this. And as if things weren't bad enough, his poison status was still active and limited his movement possibilities.

**Skill Curse**

Rikku activated his skill to weaken the dolphin, after the black fog cleared and the monster was vivible again to show a dark aura surrounding it. He took a fighting stance and casted his next skill.

**Skill Black Lightning**

A magic circle with a complex structure appeared abouv the monster and shot a rail of black lightning down onto the dolphine. The enemy was thrown into the groud creating a cloud of dust and dirt. Rikku let his guard down for a secound and was greeted by an headbutt into the stomach.

**Damage - 700**

After being launched into the air by the attack, drawing an arc mid air, did he notice the light being drawn towards the dolphin's mouth. An illuminating bright sphere of energy formed itself in front of the enemy. 'What is this? A skill? That could be bad!' He waited until his foe shot his beam and kicked the air.

**Skill Double Jump**

He ascended futher and dodged the light based attack with an confident smile, but widened his eyes when the dolphin moved it's head up and struck him with the beam.

**Damage – 2000**

'I've lost 2000 HP just from that attack!? I know it's a skill, but that's insane?! Could it be because of the light attribute? Anyway, if I get hit by that again it will be bad.' He looked up at the enemy and saw that he didn't move. 'So he can't move for a bit after he uses that move, huh? But man, He has still ¾ of his life and my HP don't look too well.'

**HP: 2740/7320**

**SP: 1390/1940**

**Skill Vorpal Strike**

Rikku hit the ground with his greatsword and a vertical wave made out of a purplish black energy that cut the earth in half and collided with the monster. The dolphin got hit and has now stars circeling abouv his head. 'Great, I've stunned him. Now is the time to test out the other skill that I got from the books.' He stormed off and made is way to the monster in front of him.

**Damage – 100**

'Tch, the poison effect is still there.'

**Skill Dragon Force**

He started slaching at the enemy with strong strikes, cutting off the tail. He jumped back and struck his saber into the ground to raise his now free hand.

**Skill Water Slicer**

A crescent made out of water was shot towards the dolphine striking it in the side. The stars disappeared and the monster rushed forward. It tried another headbutt but the boy dodged it, only to receive damage from the negative status which resulted in him stopping in his track. The monster used this chance and tackled him with it's fin.

**Damage – 650**

He was once again throw away, but pushed his **[Guilty Thorn]** into the ground, slowing him down and stopping him two meters away from the monster, grinning at the enemy and pointing his **[Ancient Rune Sword]** at his foe.

''Checkmate.'' He said before a magic circle appeared at the tip of his saber.

**Skill Black Lightning**

With a loud cry of agony vanished the monster into data fragments, without leaving a trace.

**Defeated: Cyber Dolphin x1, Alune x3, Insatiable Tree x2, Magical Dogoo x1**

**Gained EXP: 21350**

**Item: Magical Helly, Mysterious Petal, Electric Fin **

**[LV+]**

''Phew, that was way to close...But I won't get heald when I level up? I should keep that in mind.'' Rikku let out a sigh while looking at his status.

**HP: 1990/7320**

**SP: 690/1940 **

''Well, I still need to find one item for the last quest so I should be more creful from now on.''

**Item used: Antidote**

**Item used: Healing Grass**

**Item used: Healing Grass**

**Item used: Healing Grass**

He walked of to search for the last item, while looking out for an ambush.

Basilicom (Evening)...

Blanc, Rom, Ram and Rikku were sitting at an table eating. The twins looked excited about something, but Rikku thought it was just about another prank and shrugged it of. ''And Rikku, do you have plans for tomorrow?'' Blanc asked The boy, who in return put his hand under his chin thinking about it. ''Mhhh, Let's see... If I finish all the books today, then I will make my preparations tomorrow morning and will departe for Leanbox in the evening.'' The Boy noticed the frown on the face of the CPU and a teary eyed Rom. He looked over to Ram, but couldn't read her expression at all. ''You're leaving no matter what?'' Blanc asked still with a frown on her face. ''Yeah, I said it, right? I need to see the other landmasses and I need to return to Lastation.'' Rikku said it with a serious face, resulting in a disappointed look from Blanc and the twins.''*sigh* Don't worry, I promised you I would visit you again, when I get the chance, remember?'' The boy said it with a smile causing Blanc to fight against her blood rushing to her face. A battle she lost by the way.

After clearing her throat, Blanc decided to speak up again. ''You better come back soon, understood?'' Rikku laught when he saw her struggle with her blush and looked her direct into her eyes.

''Of course, I will come as soon as I get the chance.'' After seeing her smile like a innocent chlid, he just couldn't surpress the urge to tease her one last time. ''I mean I will get lonly if I don't have somebody to read with me.''


	10. Chapter 9

Rikku's current Level: 20

In front of the Guild...

A rave black haired boy stood in front of a large building. He was wearing a long black overcoat and black boots. He had two swords on his back and rubbed his head with his gloved hand. ''*sigh*…A party, huh?''

Yesterday at the table...

''You want to go to Leanbox? Is there a reason you want to go to Leanbox first?'' The CPU of Lowee asked the boy with curiosity, still blushing from his earlier statement.

''I have two reasons. First, I have a present for Vert.'' The boy said, while pointing his index finger up.

''A present? Why would you give this cow-udder one?''

''You two really like to fight, huh? Well, I found it in a dungeon and it's useless for me.'' Rikku shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Blanc's nickname for Vert.

''You found it in a dungeon? That's interesting, what is it?''

''Just a weapon I got for clearing a quest.'' The boy wanted to avoid to reveal the name of the spear, but things don't go his way.

''And what kind of weapon is it? It's suspicious that you're hiding it's name.'' Blanc caught on and got irritated, of course the reason was that she didn't got a present from him.

''You noticed, huh? *sigh*... It can't be helped the name of the weapon is **[Gae Bolg]**.''

''HUH?! Y-you mean as in the demonic spear?! There is no way you 'just found it' in a dungeon.''

''W-w-well stuff happend. A-anyway the second reason I won't go to Planetune first is, that I probably won't get any information there anyway. I mean, Neptune is … well, Neptune.'' All the other people in the room sweat dropped since thy know what he meant.

''*cough* Well, Leanbox is quiet far away, how do you intend to go there?'' Blanc asked him a question, because she thought that she would get a headache if they talked about the **[Gae Bolg]** incident any longer.

''What do you mean 'how'? Is there another way besides walking?'' Rikku looked at the four girls, who in turn looked at him in disbelieve.

''Y-you walked all the way by yourself? You really do amazing things.'' Blanc stated it with wide eyes, while everyone else was still perplexed.

''Is that so unusual? I thought walking the way is normal.''

''Well, yes, but it's normaly done in groups. I think you should go to the guild and look for a party tomorrow.''

''I'll think about it.''

Present...

''*sigh* Let's go and look for a party. I would like 2 to 3 members.'' He walked into the building and looked around to find a party. He spotted a few groups of adventurers, but they were too much for him. 'Not to mention that they look incredible weak. What to do...? Wait, the girl in the corner over there... Could she be...' Rikku slowly walked closer to the lone girl. The said girl is a fair skinned girl with dull blue eyes and very long white hair that is mostly loose, but had a purple ribbon near the bottom. Nobody went near her even though she's a beautiful girl. ''Yo, what are you sitting here all alone for?'' The girl jumped up surprised and looked around to make sure he's talking to her. The boy could now fully see her outfit since she's standing. She is wearing a creamy-tan dress that would be revealing, if not for the chocolate brown top worn underneath of it with a gold and purple pendant in the middle, below her breasts. Which matches the neck piece holding the cream straps of her dress up. Below her shoulder she has chocolate brown armsleeves and around her waist is a white and silver piece, holding a stiff, chocolate brown skirt that reveals her dress in the middle. Decorating the brown parts of her outfit are gold detailings. While her shoes are white, with brown and gold details and purple orbs on top.

''D-do you mean me?'' The female adventurer is still unsure what's going one since everybody else is afraid of her.

''Yeah, it looks like you don't have a party, is that right?'' He asked while scratching his cheek, but the girl looked troubled.

''Yes, that's true. Everybody is avoiding me, because they are afraid of me.''

''Afraid? Why would they be?'' The boy already knew the answer but asked anyway.

''W-well, my magic is on par with the CPUs so they're afraid of me going out of control.'' The Girl looked sad and hung her head.

''On par with the CPU, huh? So, that's the reason you're alone. Say, do you have a clear plan what you want to do from now on?'' The boy asked and got a surprised look from the other.

''A-ah...No, I was going to wander around fighting monsters.''

''Ohhh, that's great. Then do you mind accompanying me to Leanbox?'' Rikku looked her straight into the eyes with a gentle smile on his face.

''E-ehhhh!? I-is it really alright? I-I mean everybody else is avoiding me, why would you want to form a party with me?'' The girl was unable to understand the situation, since everybody thought of her as a monster.

''I don't think there is a reason to not form a party with a beautiful girl like you.''

''Eh...?'' The white head was perplexed and couldn't speak.'Beautiful... this is the first time somebody said something so nice to me.' She shoke her head and looked the boy into his eyes. ''I-I would love to.'' The girl said it happily and struck out her hand. ''I'm Little Rain, nice to meet you.''

Rikku grabbed her hand and smiled at her again.'' Nice to meet you, too. I'm Rikku, can I call you Rain?''

''Yeah, that's fine with me. So Rikku-san, what are we going to do now?'' Little Rain asked her new teammate with determination in her eyes. She wouldn't disappoint him.

''Just Rikku is fine. We will go to Leanbox. Is what I would like to say, but we should probably get one more party member. Now that I think about it, what role would suit you in battle, Rain?'' The male adventurer asked his partner, who in return looked confused. ''M-my role? What do you mean Rikku-san?''

''I said just Rikku... Whatever. If you battle in a group then you have roles. Since you have a staff I guess that you're a mage?''

''Yes, that's right.''

''So then, there are 3 roles for mages in general. First, is the wizard who uses his magic for powerful attacks. Second, is the healer who is concentrating on restoring the partys health and remove negativ status effects. The last type is the supporter who's enhancing the party and weakens the enemys with his magic. That should be all for the basic types of mage- Wait, are you taking note's?!'' The boy looked over to the girl writing on a small block, god knows where she hide it till now, seriously taking notes.

''Y-yes, it sounded important, was it a bad thing?'' Rain looked up with teary eyes.

''N-no, it's not a bad thing at all. Please don't look at me like that.'' The boy was troubled with the girl on the verge of tears.

''Thank goodness, anyway I think that I would probably a healer.'' Rain answerd a bit timidly.

''A healer, huh? That's great since the most healing skills are of the light attribute. Now I only want a supporter or at least another damage dealer...'' Rikku started to talk to himself making plans for the future, until he noticed a gap in the ceiling and a suspicious red light glowing from it. He opened his inventory and took the first ingredient item into his hand. Little Rain rised an eyebrow and looked at him confused. ''There!'' The boy shouted and threw the item at the crack.

''Kyaaa!'' The girl was stratled and hit her head on the ceiling above her.'So you could move above this ceiling, huh? Anyway, if she was hiding there it can only be Lid. Perfect I wanted to talk to her.' The boy looked around waiting for the person who spied on him to show up. A single girl walked up to him rubbing her head. ''I can't believe I was discovert. Nice to meet you, my name is Lid.'' Lid is a pale, fair skinned girl with small red eyes, one of which is covered by an eye piece, and medium length milky blue hair worn with a dark green bandana.

''Ah, nice to meet you, I'm Rikku and this is Little Rain. Well, let's get straight down to business. I want to hire you. Is that ok?'' The boy asked and looked at Lid who is still dusting of her clothes.

She wears a revealing white and dark green top with black accents, a matching pair of shorts with slits cut out on both sides of the leg, a black belt, black fingerless gloves, black leg straps, tall dark green and black boots with white accents, and a single black stocking with red lines all over it.

''Eh ?! Y-you want to heir me?! I mean heri me ?! *cough* You want to hire me?'' The girl was flustered and tried to cover her mistake up.

''You don't need to be so nervous. I just want you to gather information for me. I will write you a list so can we meet here again at six o'clock?'' The boy asked surpressing his laugher about her stumbling over her words.

''Y-yeah that's ok. I will be waiting in the corner over there.'' Lid said and pointed at the corner where Little Rain sat before. 'When did we move away from the corner?' Rikku, confused about his current location, didn't notice that he was staring at Lid, who in return had a bright red face.

''The corner over there, got it. Then I will see you later.'' He waved at her while he started to walk out of the building, Little Rain close behind him.

'Then let's start with shopping, After that is it time to write the list. I should give Lid my phone number, too. Now, how do I get the last party member. I was lucky that Rain was a loner, but I don't think that will happen again.'

Street...

''You want to gather information about something? What would you want to know that requires hiring someone?'' The girl with long white hair asked Rikku, tilting her head looking like a little child.

'' Ahhh, I'm really interessted in the** [Folktale of the Demon God]** so I want her to look into it. I will be busy going on quests with you after all.'' He told her while looking at different pendants.

'' A folktale? That's surprising.'' The girl's eyes widend a little after hearing it. '' Now that I think about it, what are you looking for? You don't wear a pendant, do you?''Rain was curious and stood next to him.

He took a few of the accessories and turned around to her. ''Mhhhh, this one or maybe that one? This one is nice, too.'' He said and hold a few them in front of him, not noticing Rain's pouting about being ignored. '' Yeah, let's go with this one.'' He walked to the counter handing the clerk a necklace with a blue gemstone in form of a tear on it. ''That will be 25.000 credit.'' Rikku paid him and got back to Rain.

''Here.'' He said to her and hold the necklace in front of her face.

The girl was confused and pointed at it. ''What about the necklace?'' She got a sigh in return and was even more confused than before. The boy took her hand and placed the accesory in it. ''It is a present for you.'' He looked at her with a teasing grin, waiting for her reaction.

''…''

''…''

''…''

The girl was quiet and stared at her present. ''R-Rain?'' The boy tried talking to her, but got no reply.

''Helloooo, Rain? Can you hear me?'' The girl looked up again and hugged him.

''R-Rain?!'' Rikku was startled and blushed a little.

''Thank you very much, I will treasure it.'' The girl said it and buried her face in his chest. The two resumed their shopping, with Little Rain humming the whole time.

Guild...

''So, here is the list, I've written my phone number below. Contact me whenever you want. How much credit should I give you?'' Rikku was talking with his newly hired information broker, Lid. '' You don't have to pay me now, I will take the money afterwards. But why give me your number? We could just meet here every week or so?'' Lid asked the black haired boy and stored the paper in her poked. ''Ahh, I will go to Leanbox hereafter so that would be impossible. You don't know someone who would come along with me and Rain, do you?''

''No, I don't. But what about me?''

''You? Why?''

''Well, I need to move around to gather information so it would be simpler to travel with someone. And you look like an adventurer so I could do my research while you're doing quests. Furthermore, we could also speak every night so it would be quiet convenient for both of us.'' The girl with blue hair explained seriously.

''Mhhhhh, well it doesn't look like we will find another party member so I don't see a problem with you coming along. What do you say, Rain?'' The boy turned around asking the girl who played with the gemstone of her new necklace.

''I don't mind either~.'' Little Rain answered with a big smile on her face.

'Looks like the present was a good idea.' Rikku thought to himself with a gentle look in his eyes.''Ok, you're in. I look forward to travel with you, Lid.''

''Yeah, I will be in you're care, you two.'' The girl shoke hands with Rikku and looked over to Little Rain who was still playing with the necklace. ''Welcome in our party Lid-san.''


	11. Chapter 10

Rikku's current Level: 20

Lastation's Basilicom...

A certain blackhead is walking around restlessly, her pig tails swining up and down. She was looking at her workload on the table and then on her cellphone, always sighing afterwards and then resuming her walking. 'It's already been more than a week and he didn't sent me a single message. What's wrong with him!?' The CPU of Lastation had a sullen look on her face and glared at her cellphone. 'It's not like I'm lonely, or anything. I just want to check if he's fine or not.' Although she accepted that she's in love with the boy, she still refuses to be honest with it.

''Noire, I know it's interesting to write with Rikku, but could you please do that once you finished your work.'' Kei, entered the room with a stack of paper in her arms.

''I'm not wr-! Wait, what do you mean 'I know it's interesting to write with Rikku'?''

''Well, it's not like you're the only one who has his number. I and Uni sometimes call him, too.'' The silver haired girl answered and raised an eyebrow, because Noire looked like her mood got even worse.

''Why does he talk to you and Uni, but haven't contacted me even once?!'' The goddess shouted in irritation.

''He didn't contact you? Maybe because a certain CPU said 'Hmph, I don't care about that idiot. He can stay in Lowee or wherever he wants! Say him that he shouldn't come back!' and didn't think about what would happen.''

''Y-you really told him that?'' Noire asked, her face getting a little bit pale.

''Of course, you said it yourself 'Say him that he shouldn't come back!'.'' Kei said while putting down the work for Noire onto her table.'' Now then, here is your work for today. It looks like you will have a little bit of free time hereafter.'' The CPU immediately run towards her desk and started working. 'That Kei... I wasn't serious back there. To think that she would actualy tell him about it. I doubt that he took it seriously, but...'

''Well then, I will leave now.'' The oracle left the room with a grin on her face. 'I kind of understand why Rikku teased her so often.'

2 and half hours later...

''Finished ~'' The blackhead sat at her desk streching her upper body. She spent the whole time working, without a single break.

''Now, let's grab something to eat before I go.'' Noire walked into the kitchen and took a snack out of the fridge. She finished eating and got to the enterance door, until someone called her.

''Onee-chan...?'' The little sister of the CPU stared at her sister in confusen. ''Where are you going?''

''Just to Lowee for a little bit.'' The older sibling answered without turning around.

''Did you have a fight with Rikku?'' The goddess flinched at the comment and turned around slowly.

''Why would you think that?'' Uni noticed the angry look on her sister's face, but decided to speak nevertheless. ''W-well, you want to go to Lowee the day after Rikku left for Leanbox? I think anyone would asume you two are fighting.''

''Rikku already left for Leanbox?'' Noire asked surprised by th sudden revelation.

''You didn't know...?'' Uni was taken back, but soon had a triumphant grin on her face.''Hoho? Could it be that he didn't tell you when he called you?'' The CPU of Lastation trembled with rage and stormed out of the Basilicom, ignoring her sister's attempt to talk to her. 'What's wrong with him?! Talking with Uni and Kei, but ignoring me completly?! He didn't contact me about something so serious like his departure to Leanbx. Just you wait, I will make you regret ignoring me!' Noire activated her HDD form and flew off.

In a cave...

The group of three walked around with the boy in front of the girls. The monsters spawned one after another, but were quickly cut down by Rikku, or Lid if he missed any. 'To cut through the monsters like they are paper, could he be almost as strong as a CPU?' Lid was impressed by his performance, while Rain was glad that he's as strong as her. ''Lid, where is the next city?'' The boy asked without looking at her. ''Once we left this cave, it will be another 40 minutes of walking.'' The blue haired girl answered and threw a knife at an enemy.

''Ok, Rain do you want to take a break?'' Rikku asked the healer.

''No, I'm still 's continue until we get to the inn.'' Little Rain answered without hesitation. 'Why is she in such a good mood?' Rikku was amazed at her good mood inside a pitch black cave.

''Do you want to take a break, Lid?''

''No, I can also go on without a problem.'' The bluehead answered while hiding under a … cardboard box. 'That's really weird, seeing it close up.' Rikku sweatdropped at the thought and needed all of his selfcontrol to not give a comment about it.

''Whatever, just don't push yourself Rain, Lid.'' The boy walked futher ahead with the two girls close behind him.

'' ''Of course ~'' ''

Lowee's Basilicom...

'Really, these two are really a handful. Because of their last prank, did I and Rikku have an argument right before he left. And on top of it did they double the amount of their pranks since he left. *sigh* I hope he comes back soon.' The CPU of Lowee is sitting in her room reading, or at least trying since she can't concentrate. The day the boy left was awful. She walked to his room (now his personal one) to wake him up, only to find her two twin sisters sleeping in his bed, using his chest as a pillow. The four had an argument, or three of them since Rikku was always silenced when he tried to speak up. The goddess locked herself up into her room to calm down, only to find out that he already left once she came out.

*knock* *knock*

''You can come in, Mina.'' The CPU told the oracle of Lowee to enter her room. 'Well, I'm glad that at least someone knocks before entering.'

''Excuse me. I brought the last bit of work for the next days. It looks like since Rikku helped exterminating the monsters near the town.'' Mina put the reports down.

''Thanks. That's all? I don't think it will take more than 2 hours.''

''Ah, I also got a message saying Noire will come today.'' Blanc looked up and raised an eyebrow.

''Noire is coming?'' The brown haired girl got suspicious after hearing it. 'It would probably be because of Rikku, but he already left. Why would she come here now?'

''That's what I was told. Well, that's all so I will be going now.'' Mina bowed down slightly and walked out of the room.

Lowee...

A pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons walked around the streets. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and her very noticeable red eyes are looking left and right, searching for a certain boy. 'So he really isn't here anymore. It can't be helped, let's ask Blanc which way he went.' Noire wears a revealing black tanktop piece with a blue belt below her breast and a big blue bow at her collar with a diamond shaped gem in the center. Her skirt is dark blue,black and pleat styled, with very thin white lines along the bottom and light blue coloring between each pleat. She also has sleeves with puffed gray segments and black lining, connecting to loose, opened arm warmer type objects through mini-belts with a buckle around the top. She walked around until she got to the Basilicom, where they already awaited her.

''Hello, Blanc.''

''It's been a while, Noire.'' The goddesses silently stared at each other for quiet a while.

''*sigh* I think you know it already, but I'm here to ask where I can find Rikku.'' Blanc was stunned for a second, but then made a mischievous grin. ''What? Where Rikku is? Could it be that he didn't tell you? Why don't you just call him or send a message? Don't tell me that you don't have his number?'' Noire's face got redder with every question.

''Shut up! Will you tell me or not?'' Blanc looked at the obviously enraged Noire. ''How about you ask my little sisters?They know where he is headed.''

''Grrrr ~ Am I imagining things or are you in an unusal teasing mood?'' The CPU of Lastation asked with teary eyes. 'Now that she says it, it's really unusal for me. Maybe Rikku influenced me?'

''He should be somewhere near Hero City, so if you go now you will probably meet up with him there tomorrow.''

''Ah, uh, Thank you. I will be going then.'' Noire turned her HDD on and flew up into the sky.

''Noire!'' The Goddess stopped in her tracks and turned around to see a grinning Blanc. ''Try to get his cellphone number this time.'' The CPU in HDD left without saying anything, but feeling really humalitated.

Field...

'Mhmm... I'm now level 24. With my rapid grow I'm probably slightly stronger than the CPUs in HDD now, but...' Rikku remembered his confrontation with the **[Demon Queen]**, **[Lilith]**, and clenched his hands. 'I'm nowhere near her level. And the thing about the other candidates is also a problem.' He thought back to the conversation in the snowy forest and the inn room. '...Wait, something is strange. If there are four more besides me, why didn't Histoire notice there appearance?' The boy tried to think of something, but the questions increased the more he thought about it. 'Why didn't Histoire noticed the others? Why are there multiple candidates? How does **[Lilith]** know me? What are the requirements to become the successor? How come there is a system to make a new **[Demon God]**, but never a second one?'

''Rikku-san ~, we finished beating the monsters over there.'' Rain came running, happily waving her hand.

''Rain, where is Lid?'' Riiku asked the girl, who in return halted in her tracks.

''…''

''Rain?''

''I totally forgot her!'' The white haired mage turned around and run back.

'S-she forgot her?I feel a bit sorry for Lid' The boy sweatdropped and sat down on a nearby stone.

''Wow~, that girl is head over heels for you.'' Rikku jumped away and put as much distance as he could between the two of them. Beside the stone stood a silver haired girl with bloody-red reptile like eyes.

''Lilith!'' He grabbed the handels of his swords and drew them. ''Don't borther, there is no way you could win.''

''Why are you here?'' Rikku asked still holding his swords.

''I only came to see you, but you're always together with the two girls so it was pretty difficult.'' Lilith sat down on the stone Rikku sat on just a moment ago. ''So, were you lonely after I left?''

''Yeah, I thought I would die out of loneliness.''

''Really!?'' The girl jumped up and looked at him with sparkles in her eyes.

''Of course, I really missed _Noire and Uni_.'' Rikku said to her in a teasing, emphasizing the last bit.

''You know, girls will hate you if you're such a meanie.'' The **[Queen]** told him on the verge of tears.

''It's your own fault for saying stupid things.''

''Rikku-san, I'm back. And I brought Lid-san with me this time.'' Little Rain came running with Lid slowly following her. ''Really, why are you in such high spirits? And I still can't believe that you simply forgot me.''

'So Lid is bothered by it.' Rikku thought to to himself, while looking at the pair.

''Huh? Rikku-san, who is the girl next to you?''

'Ah! Crap, I forgot that she's still here. What to do... She's a little bit shorter than me so...' Rikku decided on his story, grabbed the silverhead by her shoulders, resulting in a squeal from her, and put her in front of him. ''This girl is my little sister, Lily. Please take care of her.''

''Rikku-san's little sister?''

''You had a sister Rikku?'' Both Lid and Rain were surprised at the sudden revelation.

''So even now I'm only your 'Little sister'...'' Lilith whispered something so quiet that nobody heard her. ''Did you say something, Lily?'' Rikku asked his 'little sister' after hearing her mumble something. ''No ~ nothing at all.''

''So what is your sister doing here?'' The bluehead asked their party leader.

''She said she was worried since I didn't contact her for some time.''

''Heh ~ so Lily-chan was worried about you. Well, it would be safer for her if she comes along with us, right?'' Rain looked at Rikku. He hesitated for a second, but decided that it would be weird for him to say no. ''Yeah, that's true. So, do you want to come with us, Lily?''

''Of course, nii-sama.'' The said girl answered right away with a bright smile. 'Nii-sama? Well whatever. But to think it would come to this... This girl really is a pain in the ass.'

''Ok, Let's go everyone. Hero City is only a bit further.''

Inn...

''Could you please tell me why I'm sharing a room with you?'' The raven black haired boy asked his 'little sister', clearly annoyed.

''It can't be helped, I'm your cute sister.''

''What do you mean 'It can't be helped', even if we were siblings it would be strange to sleep together, given how old we are!'' The boy lost his patience and shouted. ''Don't be so angry. And you're the one who started the lie so don't blame me.'' Lilith said it and stuck her tongue out.

''What else should I have done?''

''You could have said I'm you're fiancee.'' The girl happily answered.

''That's even more unbelievable.'' But he flat out rejected the idea.

''Meanie.'' The girl started to pout again.''Anyway, come here for a second.'' Rikku clicked his tongue, but made as he was told. She put her right hand on his forehead and a pale blue light shined out of her hand.

*ZzzzzzzzzzZzzzzz*

The boy lost his balance and had to support himself to prevent him from falling.

''**Curse [2323/5000]**, huh? Well, this adjustment should help you to lose.'' Lilith looked lost in thoughts until Rikku was fine again.

''What did you do?''

''I only interfaced a little bit with the system. You won't get a battle notification anymore.'' The **[Demon Queen]** answered and put his head on her lap. ''What are you doing now?'' The boy got warry of her.

''It will help with the dizziness.''

''Tch, do what you want.''


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello readers, first sorry about the long delay, but I just didn't know what to write in this chapter and I had to take care a project for the it turned out to be a pretty boring and streched chapter, so don't be surprised.**

Rikku's current Level: 24

Inn...

A boy around 16 years old walked out of the room to meet up with his teammates. He ignored the muffled cries of his 'little sister', who was bound up with a rope. 'I can't believe she tried to sneek into my bed.' He made a sigh and continued his walk.

''Ah, Rikku-san did you sleep well?'' A girl with white hair greeted him as soon as he entered the entrance. 'Why is she always in such a good mood?' The boy walked over to her and sat down in front of her. ''Yeah, I slept quiet well. Why are you standing over there, Lid?'' Rikku turned around to look at the bluehead, who stood in a corner at the other site of the room. ''You know, my pride as a spy will crumble when you always spot me immediately.'' Lid made her way to the both of them, taking the seat next to Rikku. That resulted in a pout from Rain and a shout from a girl who dashed around the corner. ''Why are you sitting next to nii-sama, that's my place.'' Lilith, or currently Lily, took the seat on the other site of the boy and pulled him towards her. 'How did she-? Whatever I don't care anymore.'

''So, Lily-chan, what are you going to do? Do you plan to travel with us?'' Little Rain asked the girl on Rikku's left, still glancing at his right with a pout.

''No, I will go back home. Nii-sama shouldn't always rely on his sister.''

''I don't think it's possible to rely on you, you know?'' Rikku shrugged and decided to ignore his 'sister'. ''Rain, Lid we will stay in Leanbox for a week or so. Is there anything you want to do there?''

''No, I don't have plans. What about you, Little Rain?''

''The same, and as I said just call me Rain. Do you have something to do there, Rikku-san?'' Rain asked their leader.

''Mhhh, Let's see. I will try to get on friendly terms with Vert and what else... Ah, right! I want to go to 5pb's live concert.''

''Eh? Vert? Could you mean Lady Green Heart?! You want to get friendly with one of the CPUs?!'' Lid shouted.

''Rikku-san, t-that's really a bit...'' Even Rain was taken aback by the unbelievable statement.

''Eh? You think so, and here I thought we would get along as fellow gamers.''

''N-no, it's not about getting along, but getting to see the CPU face to face is quiet difficult. Especially Lady Green Heart and Lady White Heart.''

''Now that you're saying it, Blanc never left her room or her office when I was there.'' Rikku talked to himself, but his two party members could hear it.

''S-so you met with a goddess in person?!''

''Yeah, with Blanc and Noire. Oh, and I am friends with Uni, Ram and Rom.'' Rikku told the two with a shrug, ignoring the glare Lilith gave him. ''He says it as if it was the most natural thing of the world...'' Rain was looking at him while sweatdropping. Lid was frozen in place with her mouth agape. ''Mh? It's pretty noisy out there.'' The boy stood up and walked out of the entrance. The whitehead followed him, dragging Lid behind her.

''Hey, hey that's Lady Black Heart, right?''

''Why would she come here?''

''She's really pretty.'' A crowd gathered before the inn admiring a single girl. A black haired boy made his way throught the crowd and walked up to the girl. ''Noire?'' The CPU of Lastation turned around looking incredible happy, before her face turned red and she made a sour expression. ''Rikku! You have a lot to explain!'' The girl run up to the said boy and grabbed his collar. She pulled him back into the inn and threw him into a chair. ''Wow, you're in a really bad mood.''

''And who's fault do you think it is?!''

''Mhmm, let's see... mabye Blanc teased you too much?''

''How did you know that!? No, I mean, it's your fault!'' Noire got surprised about his guess, but didn't fall for the trap.

'Did she notice that I wanted to change the topic?' He shook his head and resumed the talk. ''So what are you doing here Noire? Do you have something to do in Leanbox?''

''I came here because you never called me!''

''You're the one who said I shouldn't call you, and you never gave me you're number.''

''Hey Rain, don't you think they look like a couple in the middle of a lover's quarrel?'' The bluehead whispered her thoughts to Rain. ''Psst, before they can hear you!''

''I-I-I know I said that, but...Ah! You could have asked Kei for my number!''

''Ok,ok it's my bad so calm down.'' Rikku tried to soothe her, but she still glared at him with teary eyes. 'Hmm...what to do...' It was then, that the two girls in the back decided to speak up for the first time. ''U-uhm Lady Black Heart...'' Noire turned her head to look at the whitehead. ''Now that I think about it, who are you two?''

''I'm Little Rain and this is Lid. We are in a party with Rikku-san.''

''Rikku, you have a party? I think you're strong enough on you're own.'' The goddess gave him a glance. 'Suspicious...'

''Ah... Blanc said I should travel in a party, just in case.'' He shrugged his shoulders.

''R-Rikku-san have you seen Lily-chan?'' The boy searched for the **[Demon Queen]**, but couldn't find her anywhere. ''Looks like she's already on her way back.''

''Rikku, Who is this Lily?''

''You don't know? She's his little sister.'' It was Lid who answered the question.

''What's the meaning of this? It's impossible for your sister to-''

''Well, let's put Lily aside, what are you going to do now?'' Rikku interupted the CPU of Lastation to prevent his lie from getting found out.

''H-huh...? It's not like I have particular plans.'' Noire was taken aback by the sudden change of topic. ''Then why don't you come with us? So you don't get too lonely.'' The face of the CPU exploded into a deep red shade. ''I'm not lonely at all! Why are you always like that?!''

''Don't be like that. Well, it would be easier for me to meet up with Vert if you came with us.''

''Grrrrr...'' Noire felt humiliated, but decided to let it go. 'It would go on forever if we continue.'

''So then, Lid, Rain. Noire will be in our party for a while. She will be my back-up partner so things won't change much for you two.''

''To be in a party with one of the CPUs... It's an horror! I mean hour *cough* *cough* It's an honor.''

''Pleased to work with you.'' The mage bowed her head and the spy had her typical conversational problems.

''E-eh? Ah, Likewise. Rikku... are you perhaps a magnet for oddballs?''

''Well, I can't deny it.''The boy sighed and walked out of the inn. ''Let's go, I want to be in Leanbox for lunch.''

Leanbox...

The group sat in a café, with their leader checking his cellphone.'Blanc said she will inform Vert, but how do I know when I should go to the Basilicom?' He took a slip of his coffee and looked at his party. Noire was eating a strawberry parfait, Lid was eating something from a military ration pack, and Rain ordered a coffee like Rikku, but struggled with it's bitterness. 'I guess they won't notice it even if I am deep in thoughts.' taking a more comfortable seating position, Rikku started to think. 'I read 30 books, but didn't find anything. I could ask Histoire for help, but waiting 3 years is not an option. Also, it would be a problem if she grew suspicious of me. Maybe the Ultradimension one could help me, but getting there is another problem. Plutina, or Iris Heart, is pretty strong so I should avoid going there unless I level up a bit more.' His line of thoughts was interupted when his cellphone vibrated.

_Rikku,_

_Vert said it's okay for you to come to the Basilicom now._

_Also, did you already met up with Noire? If so then give her _

_your number, before she starts crying._

The boy chuckeled a bit and put his phone back into his coat. 'Maybe after we were at the Basilicom.' He got up and patted Rains head. ''Noire, Lid if you're ready then let's go. Rain, just give up on the coffee.'' Noire glared at the both of them and went into tsundere-mode. ''Hmph, whatever. So where are we headed?''

''Huh? To visit Vert, whatelse?'' The boy and the goddess stood besides each other, but the other girls didn't move. ''Sorry Rikku-san, Lady Black Heart aside, I don't think I can handle talking to another CPU.'' She bowed down with an apologetic look. Lid made a shrug, meaning 'I think the same'.

''We will see each other back at the hotel.''

Basilicom...

A curvy and busty woman sat on a couch, drinking tea. She has long curled light blond hair with long bangs neatly framing her face. She has sad blue looking eyes. Vert wears an emerald green dress with gold markings. Big, loose light green and white gloves and along the top part of her skirt is a big peach, orange bow. Around her neck she wears a big piece of a white collar with green lining around the bottom and a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and neck piece together. At the center is a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center and tiny red ribbon with gold in the center. ''My, my I heard it from Blanc, but you're really traveling with Noire. I hope we will get along, too.''

''Yeah, I hope so, too. But putting that aside, I'm pretty tried from all the monster hunting. If I remember correctly your hobby is playing games, right Lady Green Heart?''

''Why, yes that's right.'' The CPU of Leanbox tilted her head at the sudden turn of events. 'Now that I think of it, Blanc said he was really polite at the beginning. But why would he ask about my hobby?'

''Well, it's been a while since I last could play a bit, so I wondered if I could do it while talking with you.''

''I don't see a problem with it, but please be more casual. It's not like I'm much greater than Blanc or Noire, well not in all aspects.'' She said emphasizing her breasts by putting her arm under it.

Lowee...

Blanc was inside her office, doing her work. When she suddenly had the urge to smash the face of a certain goddess into the ground. 'Strange...'

Back at Leanbox...

The trio was now in Vert's room playing a co-op game. Vert and Rikku were in the front almost soloing the boss, Noire was... well used as a bait for the mobs. ''Why do I feel like you're ridiculing me?!''

''I'm surprised, to think that there is someone who could keep up with me. And you're in perfect sync with me...but how long can you keep that up?''

''Heh, I could go for a two days marathon of gaming. What do you say?'' Rikku looked over to her, giving her a mischievous grin. Vert gave him the same look. ''I'm all up for it.'' They returned their attention to the TV and resumed their game. ''Don't encourage her to play all the time!'' Noire's complains were unheard by the two gamers.


End file.
